Toon Smash Meet and Greet
by knighttakesrook7
Summary: Toon Link meets the Smashers!
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic ever! I wrote it in the fall of 2017, long before Smash Ultimate was announced. I hope you all enjoy the story**

 **I do not own anything by Nintendo.**

Prologue

Master Hand watched the other universes from his out of the way dimension with his brother Crazy Hand. They enjoyed watching the many sagas of heroes and villains throughout the ages. Like any siblings, they argued a lot. But their arguments mostly focused on who would win in a fight between their favorite characters. Being omnipotent beings with nothing else to do, they decided to settle their constant debates in as flashy a way as possible. Together, they created the World of Trophies, creating trophies of their favorite characters.

They infused the trophies –dubbed Smashers- with a limited life essence, mostly the ability to move at will but with nothing going on upstairs. They created various combat arenas with specialized rules to allow fighters equal footing. Then they made the various characters duke it out with each other in the form of a tournament. This was more for amusement than actual serious competition. They also enjoyed the occasional match with ridiculous variables, such as all fighters with Fans and Beam Swords with gravity at 1.5x.

The Hands had a great time with their new creations. But after a while, they felt it was getting stale and they could improve on what they had made. So, they put their beloved trophies in storage and set about making changes and improvements. They added more characters, stages, and items, tweaking rules and abilities of the Smashers. When all was ready to their satisfactions, they held a second tournament. Things were even better the second time around. They decided to record everything on camera so they could rewatch their favorite moments. They were happy with their new Smashers, and for a while were content. Still, their creations could always be improved, especially as they continued to watch the other dimensions unfold their histories. So they again put their trophies in storage.

For their third installment, they took a different approach. They made the usual adjustments and improvements, but created a script for the Smashers to act out. They wanted to try their hand (selves?) at creating their own epic story. They installed a villainous entity known as Tabuu and made him overpowered enough that they needed almost the entire roster to defeat him. Master Hand enjoyed himself immensely; he had so much fun as he played himself being controlled like a puppet. It was hard for him to control his giggling as he lay on the ground in the final scene, pretending to be dead. Crazy Hand did not have as much fun. He complained that he had no role in the story, but Master Hand had said it was ridiculous to have two giant floating hands in one tale. And besides, Crazy was just a horrible actor.

The story concluded, and the Hands stored their treasured Smashers in the Vault.

Then Master Hand had an idea.

He could market these creations to other dimensions. One dimension in particular loved to experience these characters in a medium known as "video games". They were dedicated fans, who would eagerly snap up anything related to them.

It would be something new and interesting and they could make, like, all of the money. Not that they needed any, they were omniscient after all. But it was a welcome challenge and frankly he wanted to see how much influence he could have over other dimensional beings. Crazy Hand immediately agreed and they began making preparations at once. Crazy had the idea to broadcast the tournament to the masses and they set out making everything as photogenic as possible. First, they created the new Smashers and gave them sentience and freer movements, since seeing stiffness on camera would be off-putting to many viewers. They gave everyone their allotted 'existential crisis time' of ten minutes to realize they weren't who they thought they were and then completely ignore that fact, and then ten more minutes to complain about their inability to use their favorite inherent items or abilities in the Tournament. Next, the Hands enlisted some of them to act in promotional videos to generate excitement in the audience. They would give updates often on the progress of the tournament, and even offered a poll to choose another contender.

But the coup d'grace was when they announced a collectible line of figures for each Smasher. Everyone would be able to collect their favorites, and fans were encouraged to complete the entire set. The audience lost their darn minds when they heard this announcement, and everyone clamored to the stores to purchase them.

And then Master Hand made them hard to find.

Yes, Master Hand was beyond pleased with himself.

….

The tournament was set to begin in a few weeks. Master Hand was excited, but something was on his mind.

He had to keep the Smashers from killing each other on camera for everyone to see. It was true there was nothing graphic or overtly violent about the matches, this was a civilized endeavor after all. The arenas were controlled magical fields where no one ever got hurt. Any grunts or squeals of pain were just for show. And he was certain most of the Smashers' personalities would prevent them from killing something unless absolutely necessary. Still, he didn't want to take any chances.

In an effort to beget camaraderie, he did two things. First, he created a large mansion to house them all, large enough that they could easily avoid anyone having a bad day. Everything was provided for and there were plenty of options for distractions and entertainment. Second, he called them all in for a meeting. They assembled in the main hall, waiting more or less patiently for their instructions.

"Attention everyone," said Master Hand. "I'm sure you're all eagerly awaiting the start of the tournament, but we are still a few weeks away. I want you all to take the day to get to know one another. I have scheduled you all to meet with everyone else. The meetings will not be more than an hour, but there will be plenty of occasion to get acquainted. Don't worry about the Mii Fighters, those will be computer generated contestants based on audience suggestions."

Crazy Hand had manipulated time to make the day last for 56 hours. Really they could've spread out the meetings over a few days, but they were both curious to see what would happen. Especially when everyone started getting tired.

"I'd like you all to discuss who you are, any adventures you've had, and anything else you'd like. If you already know someone, get to know him or her better. You are free to do what you wish during your rendezvous, but I will not tolerate fighting of any kind, even friendly sparring. You will have enough chances to do that during the Tournament. If Crazy or I catch anyone doing this, you will be put in Trophy State until we feel you can behave."

No one liked Trophy State. You were aware of everything but you were struck as your trophy form. Not fun at all.

"We have already planned your schedules, and Crazy will hand them out to you."

The left hand threw a stack of papers in the air. Each one softly floated down to its intended Smasher.

"I said _hand_ them out, Crazy," Master Hand grumbled, somehow managing to send a glare to his brother.

"There is a picture and short description of everyone you will meet," the Hand continued to the room. "Feel free to use these as conversation starters if you wish. Enjoy your day and have fun everyone!" With that, the two hands poofed out of the room. The Smashers began dispersing to their various meeting places.


	2. Enter Toon

**I do not own anything by Nintendo.**

Enter Toon

A small boy clothed in green with a sword strapped to his back looked at his schedule. The boy had been dubbed 'Toon Link' to differentiate him from his older counterpart.

Creating the trophies from nothing was hard work for Master Hand. Each subsequent tournament he would improve on the previous models, aesthetically or otherwise, and would never create a completely new character from scratch if they already existed. An example being Samus and Zero Suit Samus being the same trophy to start, but simply split into the two entities. The creation of the Smashers from the Zelda universe was an interesting case. In the case of Link, for the first tournament, Master Hand had simply taken all entities known as 'Link' and combined them into one, who resembled the Hero of Time. In the second tournament, he had desired variation and split the 'Link' trophy in two, an older and younger form, based on the Hero of Time's adventures in Hyrule and Termina. In the third tournament, Master Hand realized there were multiple incarnations of a young Link that shared the same overall features, and updated Young Link with Toon Link. Link, he updated to more resemble the Hero of Twilight since he believed "the chainmail makes him look cooler". As such, the two current trophies were light improvements of their third versions.

There was one Hero Master Hand had trouble delegating: The New Hero of Hyrule, who had saved the kingdoms of Hyrule and Lorule. He appeared physically like Link, which would have lent his skills to the older trophy. But he had also undertaken a second adventure in the land of Hytopia, under a disguise that resembled Toon Link. He eventually decided Link would portray his Hyrule adventure and Toon Link the Triforce Heroes.

With their added sentience, and the fact that they were more or less the same trophy separated by age, they could recall any history related to any of their incarnations. It wasn't very easy; thinking of the other's lives was like recalling a very distant memory. Luckily, this was enough to differentiate themselves. As a result, Toon Link could adopt any of his personality aspects, Link any of his transformations, and so on. Toon Link, on account of being the updated Young Link, did have access to the masks of Termina, but that style didn't suit him very well. The masks didn't fit anyway, and without those there really was no point in continuing on that path. Young Link's memories were not as hard to recall, but they still took some effort.

The design of Toon Link had been based primarily on the Hero of Winds, so that was his dominant personality: determined and inquisitive, but also fun loving and prone to clumsiness. Generally a pleasant kid to be around, given he had no reason to stab you. Since he was multiple boys rolled into one, his age was everywhere from seven to twelvish. He was able to access any of his incarnation's items and abilities, except his multiplied selves. He could use any of the Triforce Heroes' items, but not their outfits or treasures. Master Hand had told him it would make him 'too op'.

The young Hylian read his own description. _Toon Link - Little, silent, big head._

Obviously Master Hand had let Crazy write these and not cared to edit them.

He looked at the word 'silent' again. Master Hand had known all the Links were capable of speech. True they were generally on the quieter side, preferring the motto 'actions speak louder than words'. But it is well known that it's extremely difficult to get important information on an adventure without asking a few questions along the way. When it was decided they would make the new trophies sentient, Crazy couldn't resist adding a little mischief to some of them. Master Hand tried to stop his brother from tampering, but he was too late. Instead of correcting them, he just said 'meh' and went about other business. The audience expected silent Links, so that's what they got. At least they could make plenty of other sounds. Admittedly, Toon Link had an easier time expressing himself than his older counterpart. With his expressive face and some gestures, he could get his point across fairly well. He hoped Link was able to do the same.

He was excited at the prospect of meeting so many new people. He had even noticed a few boys around his own age(s). Taking a deep breath and mentally preparing himself, he trotted off to his first meeting place.


	3. Pokemons

**I do not own anything by Nintendo.**

Pokémons

He came to a small clearing where a tall boy in a red cap stood.

"Hello," said the boy. "You must be Toon Link." The Hylian nodded up at him.

"I'm the Pokémon Trainer. I'm not actually in the Tournament, but the Pokémon are and need a trainer, so here I am." He thought for a moment. "If you want you can call me Trey for short. I'm not Red and Ash is just wrong so please don't call me that."

Toon Link was confused, but he nodded nonetheless.

"A Pokémon is a magical creature," Trey continued. "They come in all sorts of shapes and sizes and can be any of the eighteen different Types." He reached on his belt and pulled out a small red and white ball. "They can be kept in these items called Poké Balls." He pressed the white button in the ball and it grew to fit his entire hand. "I have five Pokémon, and I'll let them all out so you can meet them. The first one is Pikachu." He tossed the ball lightly into the air. It opened, and in a stream of blue light, a yellow creature appeared. It looked similar to a mouse, but with long black tipped ears and a lightning bolt shaped tail. It was also sporting a pair of blue goggles on its head. It took him a few moments, but Toon Link was reminded of the Keaton Mask.

"Pika pi!" it exclaimed happily.

"It's an Electric type. It can store electricity in its cheeks and release it in powerful electric attacks," Trey said. "Oh, and it likes to wear its goggles."

The Pokémon walked up to the Hylian and he reached out to stroke it. Pikachu leaned into his hand, enjoying the attention. Toon Link was secretly relieved he wasn't the smallest Smasher here. Sure he was only taller than the Pokémon by mere inches, but he'd take what he could get.

"Next is Charizard," said Trey. He threw another Poké Ball in the air. An orange dragon-like creature appeared with the tip of its tail covered in a flame. It reminded Toon Link of Valoo. "It's a Fire/Flying type. It enjoys battling strong opponents and can blow fire at an intense heat." Charizard roared and leaned down so Toon Link could pet its snout.

"This one is Jigglypuff," continued Trey. A pink, round creature with large eyes appeared. "It's a Normal/Fairy type and filled with air. It can make anything fall asleep with it sings." Toon Link stopped petting Charizard and petted the new Pokémon's soft swirl. It gave a happy 'jiggly!'

"This here is Lucario," said Trey. A blue canine creature on two legs became visible. "It's a Fighting/Steel type. It can sense the Aura of others, that's their life essence, and even harness it to attack in battle." Lucario nodded at Toon Link, but it made no move to join the petting party. It reminded Toon Link of the statue they had to carry in the Desert Drablands.

"Last is Greninja," said Trey. A blue frog-like creature materialized, with a rather wet looking scarf wrapped around its neck. "It's a Water/Dark type and makes throwing stars out of water. And that's not a scarf that's its tongue." Greninja sucked in its tongue to show its mouth, then wrapped its neck back up again.

"So that's everyone. You'll meet another Pokémon, but I'll warn you it can be a little…touchy. You should be fine though. So, what's your story?" he asked eagerly.

Trey had no idea how, but the smaller boy was able to rattle off a comprehensible story without actually saying anything. It was a jumbled narrative; he seemed to have trouble figuring out when some adventures had taken place. The tale consisted of his time traveling the ocean in a talking boat, driving a train with a spirit Princess Zelda, splitting into four copies of himself, traveling a different ocean to fight an evil squid, splitting into four again, shrinking to the size of an acorn to help tiny mouse people, and being three people to save the world in very fashionable outfits.

"Alrighty then…" said Trey when the boy had finished. There was a lot of information to process, and his mind was drawing a blank on a response. He realized the other Smashers would have just as intense stories, or maybe worse. It was going to be a _very_ long day. "Wait you said –uh said? Um, you stabbed some guys in the head?" he stammered. Toon Link nodded and Trey got even more tongue-tied. Fortunately, he was saved by Charizard, who let out an irritated growl at its trainer.

"Huh? Oh! You're hungry?" he said. Trey was relieved to move onto a different subject. "I think I have some Poképuffs. He started digging in his bag and stopped when he saw Toon Link pull out a bag that looked like a pig's head. The Hylian pulled out a Hyoi Pear and offer it to the Fire type. Charizard took the fruit and ate it in one bite, greatly satisfied with the new food. It let out a pleased snort and nudged him for more. The other Pokémon were instantly intrigued and clambered around the boy. He offered each of them their own pear; they eagerly ate them and immediately spit them out.

"Do flying creatures like these?" Trey asked. Toon Link nodded. "They aren't Flying type so they won't really like it. Do you have anything else?" Toon Link took out some All Purpose Bait, this seemed to go over well. Pikachu in particular seemed to enjoy it. Toon Link was sure Link was going to be in trouble when he met the Pokémon. That guy was simply loaded with food. With their appetites satiated, the Pokémon began to grow restless. Trey decided to let them blow off steam.

"We can't battle them now, but you can see some of their moves. Normally a Pokémon can only learn four moves, but here Master Hand said it would be less boring if they could have multiple attacks." Toon Link tried to imagine what it would be like to have only four sword attacks, but he couldn't do it. Trey had them use Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Aura Sphere, Hyper Voice, and Water Shuriken on a nearby tree. The poor plant didn't stand a chance and was quickly turned into a pile of ash.

"Pokémon sure are amazing," said Trey and Toon Link couldn't help but agree. "Would you like to play with them?" The Hylian nodded eagerly as Trey produced a ball of yarn from his bag. "Bounce this on their heads and they'll bounce it back. Try to go as fast as you can," Trey explained.

Little did Trey know that Toon Link was an expert at Dead Man's Volley. He watched as the yarn ball went back and forth at greater speeds until it was little more than a few tattered pieces of string. He stared openmouthed in amazement as the Pokémon cheered with approval.

Toon Link grinned proudly.

Charizard came over and craned its neck to look him in the eye. He smiled up at the Fire[type and reached up to pet its snout. Without warning, Charizard grabbed him under his arms and took off into the sky. Toon Link screamed with surprise as they ascended. He could hear Trey yelling at Charizard to come down but the Pokémon didn't show any signs of slowing. He tried to squirm and kick his legs, but it was no use. The rushing wind blew harder the higher they got, which reminded him of his time in the Wind Temple and on Cloud Tops. Of course, he was also the Hero of Winds, so he felt a special connection to the element. He stopped struggling and relaxed a little, enough to admire the world below him.

He could see the Mansion and the vast landscape surrounding it. He thought it might be a fun challenge to map out the area. His thoughts were cut off as Charizard started into a deep dive and he started screaming again. The Pokémon pulled out of the dive and began doing complex aerodynamic maneuvers; eccentric zigzags and loop the loops. Toon Link began to feel sick and closed his eyes, but that only seemed to make it worse. Just as he thought he was going to hurl, he found himself sprawled on the ground in a daze, surrounded by the other Pokémon. He could hear Trey berating Charizard and a deep sound that was oddly similar to laughter. He tried to open his mouth to say he was ok, before remembering he couldn't talk, so he let out a groan instead.

After a while, he felt the world stop spinning enough that he could sit up. Pikachu nuzzled his face apologetically. Trey walked over, having returned Charizard to its ball as punishment.

"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly. Toon Link nodded and Lucario helped the Hylian to his feet. He was used to getting dizzy, and the feeling passed soon enough.

"Sorry about that. Sometimes Charizard gets a little carried away," Trey apologized. Toon Link grinned and shrugged it off. It had been fun, in an irritating sort of way.

"I'll make it up to you later, I promise. Charizard will too." His watch beeped. "Oh, I guess times up already. It was great to meet you. Say goodbye everyone." The remaining Pokémon all gave farewell sounds. Toon Link petted Pikachu and Jigglypuff one last time before Trey returned everyone to their Poké Balls.

"See ya around," he said. The two boys waved at each other as they walked off.

 **Endnotes**

 **Pokémon Refresh was fine but just let me play with my Pokémon. I cleaned them five minutes ago.**

 **Goggles Pikachu is best Pikachu. Fight me irl.**


	4. Zelda & Sheik

**I do not own anything by Nintendo.**

Zelda/ Sheik

The young Hylian found the princess standing under the shade of a large oak. She was playing the Goddess Harp, softly singing 'The Ballad of the Goddess'. The song produced a feeling of calm over the boy, as it stirred distant memories of a vast, endless sky.

Toon Link was glad to finally see someone from his own world. And his favorite person to boot! An incarnation of the graceful Princess Zelda had always played an integral part in his adventures. She often directly influenced him becoming an adventurer in the first place. Sure, most of the time he had to rescue her in some way and put his life on the line in the process, but no incarnation of the Hero ever regretted it. She could always be counted on to offer wisdom, insight, and support when they needed it. She had even shown her might when he teamed up with her in their New Hyrule incarnations in their quest to restore the Spirit Tracks. After seeing what she did to enemies in her powerful Phantom armor, he vowed to always stay on her good side.

Here in the World of Trophies, Zelda was made from the previous Zelda trophy, based on the princess from the Era of Twilight. Poised and regal, she looked every bit the pillar of strength Hyrule relied on. Unlike the Links, she had no Toon counterpart to differentiate her incarnations. As such, she had all the memories of all who shared the blood of the goddess, but also harbored some of her more juvenile tendencies. She felt it improper to allow herself to act childish if she didn't look the part and tried to keep the air of a dignified ruler about her. Of course, when a certain small hero was around…

Toon Link bowed to the princess humbly.

"No need to be so formal, Link," Zelda said pleasantly. He was grateful she called him by his actual name. "You only bowed to me once in New Hyrule. There's no reason to make that a habit here." He straightened himself awkwardly with an abashed grin. He wasn't exactly sure how to act around her. He was sure the audacious Zelda he had come to know during his adventures was in there somewhere, but it was hard to get past the serious demeanor she carried.

Since Master Hand required the meeting to have both Zelda and Sheik, she quickly transformed into her alter ego. The Princess of Hyrule was able to freely change to her Sheikah alter ego whenever she wanted. Zelda, along with Samus, played the role of two trophies and had to pull double duty to cover both roster spots during the Tournament. (Only the Hands knew how Mario and Dr. Mario were related.) Any mention of the ridiculous Sheik gender debate landed the questioner with a swift trip to the med bay. Considering he had only seen all of his Zelda's, with the exception of Tetra, in dresses, this was a different experience for the boy. The Sheikah warrior waved and pulled out a Deku Nut, throwing it on the ground. After the smoke cleared, Zelda reappeared.

"I have a request for you, hero," she said. The sudden formalness got his full attention. He stood straighter and looked at her expectantly.

"Can I borrow twenty Rupees?"

That caught him way off guard and he faltered. Confused, he handed over the red gem. He was sure she had way more Rupees than himself. One of her incarnations was a pirate after all.

"Now I'd like to ask another favor. May I see the Heroes of the Four Sword?" The boy nodded. She blinked and instant later Red, Blue, Green and Vio stood before her.

It was an interesting experience to be separated into several bodies. Each boy took on a different personality trait: Red was innocent, Blue was hot headed, Green was courageous, and Vio was astute. They were creatively named to match their tunics. There had been two separate boys who had pulled the Four Sword, but here they were lumped into one manifestation.

"Hello boys," she said. "Catch!" She quickly tossed the Rupee over their heads.

The Links scrambled over one another in a mad attempt to reach the gem first. Blue shoved Red to the ground and attempted to leap over him, but was yanked back by Vio. Green tripped over Red and collided with Vio and Blue, sending the remaining Links crashing to the ground. Red tried to climb over the Link Mountain and almost succeeded, until he lost his balance and fell on top of Vio. The clones devolved into squabbling with each other as they tried to untangle themselves.

A very amused Zelda was watching all this and trying to keep her serious façade up. They always fell for this trick and she couldn't resist pulling it. She knew Master Hand couldn't intervene here; they weren't breaking any rules if they were technically fighting with themselves.

Eventually, after much bickering and shoving, the Links emerged from their pile and simultaneously dove for the Rupee. Blue and Green conked heads and sprawled on the ground as Vio and Red wrestled over the riches. Eventually, Vio wrenched it from the red Link's grasp and held it smugly over his head. His siblings scowled at him as he gloated.

"All right boys, that's enough," said Zelda, smiling. She stifled a giggle as the boys picked themselves up. They didn't seem to realize she was the cause of their recent distress, as caught up as they were with the Rupee. Vio was intentionally holding the gem so it flashed in the light.

"Now Toon Link," Zelda said. A moment later and Toon Link was back in front of her, whole again. "I'd like to meet the Triforce Heroes please. There was no Zelda in Hytopia." He couldn't refuse his regent, and she was right: Princess Styla was in charge of Hytopia. He always assumed the two princesses were related somehow, since they were so similar. Maybe they were cousins or something.

There appeared before her three boys, Crimson, Cyan, and Chartreuse (sporting the most fashionable of names), with each boy's hair matching the color of his tunic. During their adventure, they had been three different boys who had answered the heroic call, but here they functioned similarly to the Four Sword heroes, albeit with personalities that reflected their original selves. Cyan was a worrywart, Crimson was vain, and Chartreuse was levelheaded.

"I heard you boys like fashion," Zelda said. The boys nodded.

"I also heard one of you does a good impression of me," she said.

All eyes turned to Chartreuse, who began blushing profusely.

"May I see it? You two can show me your favorite outfits."

Cyan pulled on the Zora Costume, complete with fins and pointy teeth. He growled and made clawing motions. Crimson couldn't decide what to wear. He put on the Lucky Loungewear with its matching long hat before settling on the Dapper Spinner. He stood twirling his mustache. The two grinned at each other.

"And you?" Zelda fixed her gaze on Chartreuse.

The green Link looked at her with pleading eyes and blushed deeper. When he saw the princess would not be swayed, he sighed and pulled on a dress very similar to the one from the era of the New Hero of Hyrule. He even had a matching tiara and earrings. He flipped his hair back and struck an elegant pose, all the while his face was as red as his counterpart's tunic. Cyan and Crimson doubled over laughing. Chartreuse shot an angry look at his comrades.

"I'd say that the rumors were true; that is very good," Zelda said when they quieted down. The three heroes were surprised that went over so well. But then they realized the princess hadn't laughed at the joke.

"I also know that you three all crafted the same outfits," she said. The princess towered over them expectantly. The Triforce Heroes gulped in unison.

Minutes later, the young heroes were traipsing about in matching dresses, disgruntled looks on their faces. Crimson was performing bad pirouettes while Cyan and Chartreuse kept stepping on each other's feet in a waltz. Their movements were very unenthusiastic and much grumbling was heard.

Zelda clapped to keep time, smiling all the while. She was enjoying this immensely. She only wished she had her Sheikah Slate with her so she could show everyone else.

 **Endnote**

 **Zelda is her own ancestor and descendent so that probably feels really weird.**

 **I couldn't find any official names for the Triforce Heroes, but I felt like these would fair well in Hytopia.**


	5. Wii Fit Trainer

**I do not own anything by Nintendo.**

Wii Fit Trainer

Toon Link turned the corner in the Mansion basement. This was the only meeting he had inside. Why couldn't this one be outside like all the rest? He found a door marked with a piece of paper taped to it that read 'Wii Fit'. He opened the door and peeked inside. A woman with pure white skin and gray hair was in the Downward Dog position on a yoga mat. The room around her was all white. When she heard him enter, she came out of the pose and walked over to greet the young hero.

"Hi there kiddo," she said. "I'm the Wii Fit Trainer. No, I do not want to be called 'Trey' and I don't know why everyone keeps asking me that." She looked a bit ragged, like she had done one too many workouts.

They were not in the Wii Fit Studio, as one would have expected. Instead, she had been assigned to the Miiverse stage for the day. Master Hand believed it would be good for the Smasher's self-esteem to see words of encouragement from their fans and get them psyched up for the Tournament. The stage had been set up so the audience members could send messages and images rooting for their favorite contestants during matches. Unfortunately, he left Crazy in charge of submissions, who either did not check submitted content or just didn't care what showed up on the screens. And there was little to no filter for the content that did show up. Master Hand had rigged the screens for the day to only show content for the guest Smashers. The Wii Fit Trainer, to her credit, had tried multiple times to hold her rendezvous elsewhere, but was always forced back to the stage by one of the Hands when they found her anywhere else.

She led him back to her mat and unrolled another one for him.

"We're going to do some calming stretches together," she explained. It seemed like she was saying it more to herself than to him. "This day is stressful for all of us, so we need to take a few moments to recharge. You can tell me about your heroic journey or whatever after," she added, noticing his quizzical look.

He stepped on the mat she had laid out for him. The wall behind them flickered to life, displaying a gray checkerboard pattern. A few boxes flashed on the screen displaying hand drawn pictures and messages.

"Just try to ignore them," she sighed. "Take off your boots and items and just follow what I do." He did as she said. She began to lead him in various yoga poses, describing every action he had to do to perform the stretch correctly. He followed her lead but couldn't help glancing at the screen. Why should he ignore them? Those drawings were pretty good.

 **We 3 u Toon Link**

That was nice.

 **BEST LINK**

Yeah! Take that, Link!

 ***Drawing of Aryll saying 'Nobody can beat my big brother!'***

Big Brother would win for his little sister!

 **Toon Link does NOT suck.**

Darn tootin'!

 **Toon Link is…SOUPED UP GRANDSON! *** **Toon Link with major abs holding soup while Grandma says 'Get Chunky'** *****

That was…interesting. He decided he looked good with abs. Maybe Ryu could help him.

He noticed the Wii Fit Trainer had closed her eyes.

 ***Picture of a chain** *****

Heh he got it. That's funny.

 **Cartoon Zelda is OP *** **squiggle***

That's NOT his name!

 **One of my friends thought the Triforce was from Fire Emblem…**

What was a Fire Emblem?

There were a lot of drawings of the Triforce, a fair number of him using the Wind Waker, some pigs. There were also a lot of images of him and Navi (didn't they know Ciela was his fairy?). There were many messages that said 'Go Toon Link!' He had trouble reading a lot of the messages that appeared. Some of them were practically illegible to the point where he was pretty sure they were just scribbles. At least they felt encouraging? But his luck began to turn for the worse.

 **Dr. Mario Toon Link Dark Pit…ORIGIAL! *** **Drawing of a cat?** *****

Were they calling him a copycat?

 **Link is better then Link**

Um.

Why were they calling him Lonk all of a sudden? And who was this Illuminati person?

 **Gee it sure is boring around here!**

He didn't think he'd be able to get bored as a Smasher.

 **Illumitati**

What was that?

 **hello. Whoever is reading this.. Ily Jan! Chicken nuggets 4 life**

Huh?

He felt like they were getting way off track here. He tried to concentrate on maintaining the Tree pose, and was struggling to stay upright. The content started to get meaner.

 **Bring back Young Link**

But he was (a) Young Link!

 **Toon Link? More like Toon Stink.**

Hey, that's not very nice!

He noticed a lot of posts mentioned Link being way better than him. Why did they like him more?

 **Loser!**

:(

 **Toon Link sucks!**

:c

 **Lmao die**

;-;

He got too upset to concentrate and ended up losing his balance and fell over. As he was getting back up, the screen was suddenly flooded with crude, abhorrent messages. His grandma (and grandpa) would skin him alive if she ever caught him saying that stuff. The messages were quickly replaced by various lewd drawings. He barely had time to process these before the Wii Fit Trainer sprang into action.

"Oooo-kay time to go young man!" she said quickly as she abruptly picked him up. She practically threw him out of the door in her haste. She lightly tossed him into the hallway, then went back and grabbed his gear. She handed them to him forcefully.

"Hope you feel more relaxed. See you around," she gave a small apologetic smile before slamming the door.

He stood there, reeling from everything he'd seen. He did not feel relaxed at all. In fact, he felt way worse than before he went in there! How could they write such things? And all that stuff was supposed to show up during matches? How was that even allowed? There were kids that were going to be watching! Was that really what they thought of him…?

He put on his boots and equipment in a daze, sniffling, trying to get the images out of his head. But it was no use; he couldn't stop thinking about them. He started down the hallway after taking one final glance back at the door. He wished he could rescue the Wii Fit Trainer from that horrible room. He hoped she would be ok in there all by herself. He knew he wouldn't be able to handle it. As he walked, he knew he was definitely not excited to return to that stage again.

He needed to go lay down for a while.

Back on her side of the door, the Wii Fit Trainer sighed. She looked at the offending wall, now blank once more. She longed for her yoga studio. Luckily she'd been able to get the kid out before he saw anything worse. And there was so much worse. At least he'd lasted longer than Donkey Kong.

 **Endnotes**

 **Miiverse you will be missed. You were hilarious when you weren't a horrible cesspool.**

 **Yes, these are all real Miiverse posts. I could only go back a few months so I'm sure I missed some gems.**

 **Be nice to your characters! They don't want to see that stuff just like you don't!**


	6. Link

**I do not own anything by Nintendo.**

Link

Toon Link notched an arrow, aimed carefully, and fired. The arrow flew toward its target, an x carved in the only tree in the vicinity. Bull's-eye! He shot a cocky grin to his older counterpart. Link rolled his eyes and readied his bow.

Toon Link was glad he could spend time with the Hylian he saw as an older brother. He looked up to him, both physically and metaphorically. Everyone admired him and his helpfulness, strength, gentle nature, and perseverance. Toon Link also knew a lot of people thought he was handsome as well. Link's dominant personality was the Hero of Twilight, who he most resembled. Docile, even-tempered, and very protective of those he cared for. He even enjoyed kids. No wonder that incarnation had turned into a wolf. But Link was also reserved; his incarnations had gone through a lot of heavy stuff in their adventures. Between the destruction of Koholint, throwing Hyrule's time-stream into disarray, witnessing Demise curse the goddess's descendants and spirit of the Hero, and failing to prevent the Calamity, to name a few, Link had a lot to think about. But he tried not to let that hamper his interactions with others.

Even though the two Links got along great with each other, Toon Link was in a sullen mood. The Miiverse incident had shaken his confidence in his abilities as a Hero. He'd never really gotten any negative feedback from others during his exploits, everyone had been so happy he'd been there to save them. But the audience seemed to hate him for some reason. He didn't know how many people they were, maybe billions, but it had to be more than Hyrule, or else Master Hand wouldn't have made the Tournament for them to watch. They couldn't all be wrong about him, could they?

Link had noticed the boy's gloominess and wanted to help cheer him up. The young hero wasn't giving any hints to what was troubling him, so Link figured some nice exercise would help bring him around. Since they already knew everything about each other, there was no need for introductions. Link, knowing they both had a vast arsenal at their disposal, unfortunately decided to have an items contest. The elder Hylian had a mean competitive streak (he needed one if he was ever going to win at things like the Treasure Chest Game or Rollgoal) and didn't attempt to hold anything back. They raced with the Pegasus Boots (Link), the Iron Boots (tie), Roc's Feather (Link), and Deku Leaf and Paraglider (Link). They hit targets with the Hookshot, Boomerang, Bombs, and Whip, but Link had a longer reach so he always hit them first. Toon Link won the Spin Attack contest at least, since the Hurricane Spin is cooler than the Great Spin. Toon Link had a little fun, but he was getting very frustrated. He was constantly comparing himself to Link. The older Hylian had better items, more strength, more stamina, and even better looks. The guy could even stop _time_ for crying out loud, a feat he couldn't do without Ciela to help. He didn't even want to have the archery contest next, but Link looked like he was enjoying himself and he hadn't wanted to ruin his fun.

Link guessed by the boy's smile that he was feeling better. He raised his bow, pulled back on the string, winked at his younger counterpart, and quickly switched to a Bomb Arrow before the smaller boy could protest. The explosive projectile careened towards the tree, obliterating it and the other arrow on contact. All that remained was a charred stump. Link pumped his fist in victory and cheekily ignored the angry grumbles from below him. Toon Link did not have much time to complain, however, as a very ominous buzzing could be heard growing closer. A swarm of very angry bees appeared. The Links were stunned. Had there been a beehive in the tree? How had they missed that? The insects didn't wait for the boys to figure that out and dove to attack. They rushed past Link, completely ignoring him since he had two Bee Badges and zeroed in on Toon Link. The young Hylian screamed as he darted off, looking for any place to hide. He tried to shield himself from the stings, but he couldn't cover his whole body. There were just too many! He cursed the fact that none of his incarnations had ever gotten a Bug Net.

He found no relief and thought he was done for when a hand reached out and grabbed him. Link pulled him close as he equipped the Magic Cape, shielding them from the bees. Yet another item he didn't have, Toon Link lamented. The bees hovered in confusion at the loss of their prey before slowly flying away in search of a new tree. Link caught one of the stragglers in his Bug Net as they retreated, placing it securely in an empty bottle. When they were gone, he put the cape away chuckling at the experience. He looked down at Toon Link, but was surprised to see the boy was wiping his eyes. Toon Link was determined not to cry in front of his counterpart, but was failing miserably. He couldn't even save himself from a bunch of stupid bees, how could he call himself a hero?

Link, worried about how to help the young hero, tried to figure out what was wrong. He reflected on the contests, realizing his mistake and feeling horrible about it. He got down to Toon Link's level, nudging him gently. The boy stopped rubbing his eyes and looked up to find Link holding out a Bee Badge with an apologetic smile. Toon Link took it with a sniffle (hearing the da da da daaa jingle) and examined its bronze finish as Link brought out the Ocarina of Time and started to slowly play Saria's Song. It was really hard to stay sad around that song. Toon Link wiped his eyes one last time as Link sped up the tempo and brought out the Wind Waker. He conducted along with the older hero, watching the baton sparkle with his movements. He was reminded of how much he used it on the Great Sea, the joy it had brought him as he used its aid to sail the land, making new discoveries and friends. He thought of his other adventures in Hyrule and beyond; he'd really gone through a lot. And he'd done it, hadn't he? He'd saved everyone from Ganondorf, Vaati, Malladus, and others, making sure the world was safe so everyone could be happy. He was a Hero and always would be. And no one could take that away from him, no matter what mean things they said.

Their song ended and Toon Link was feeling more like his old self again. Link was relieved at his change in mood and ruffled the boy's hair. No more contests for the day. The younger Hylian grinned, he could think of a few other things they could do. He raised the Wind Waker and played the Song of Passing, changing day to night. Link played the Sun's Song, changing it back. They went back and forth, day to night and night to day, as long as they could until Zelda teleported over and forced them to stop. She forbid them from altering time, space, and weather and made them put away their items. As soon as she left, the Links smirked at each other and Toon Link brought out the Wind Waker again. Link slipped on Ravio's Bracelet and the two went off in search of a target. They didn't have to go far as they found Luigi near the Mansion struggling with R.O.B., who appeared to have powered himself down instead of listening to the cowardly man.

Link merged with the wall and stealthily crept up on the King of Second Bananas while Toon Link hid behind some bushes. Link leapt out with a 'hah!' and the startled Luigi jumped about eight feet in the air. Toon Link saw his chance and quickly played the Command Melody, aiming it at the robot. R.O.B. jerked to life, eyes flashing and beeping wildly. Toon Link directed him toward Luigi, who immediately ran off, yelling for his brother to help him. Toon Link released his hold on the robot, who appeared to have short-circuited and was now spinning wildly in place. The Links hurried away before they could be retaliated against, laughing wildly as they returned to their original spot.

The two heroes flopped down on the grass to catch their breath and Link pulled out two Hearty Meat and Mushroom Skewers. He handed on to the young hero and began eating his with gusto. Toon Link knew that particular incarnation had been quite gluttonous but he never realized how much until he tried to eat his skewer. It was so filling; he couldn't even finish half! Link had no trouble polishing off both meals. He patted his stomach with satisfaction. He lay back on the grass, shield and all, before rolling over into his wolf form. He stretched and yawned, showing rows of very pointy teeth before lying down and motioning the young hero. Toon Link thought he had the right idea. He crawled over to the wolfy hero and curled up on the furry belly offered him. Wolf Link carefully made sure his foreleg chain wasn't in the way before putting his head down.

Toon Link wished he had turned into his rabbit form, but he knew Link hated it. Toon Link really liked rabbits. They were so soft and gentle. He liked pigs too, from his days on Outset. Which was strange when their nemesis always turned into an evil pig, but there wasn't much he could do about that.

Wolf Link was soft too, and the two heroes quickly hurried off to every Link's favorite activity: a nice long nap.

 **Endnotes**

 **Even heroes that have saved the world countless times need to be reminded that they matter.**

 **Calling it now, the Skyloft clothes will be replaced with the Champion's Tunic in the next game.**


	7. Ganondorf

**I do not own anything by Nintendo.**

Ganondorf

Ganondorf was normally an angry man. Whether because his plans were always being foiled by green annoyances, his braids were too tight, or he just didn't like the weather that day. But most likely because he was the reincarnation of an evil demon king. Whatever the case, he was rarely ever in a mood that could be described as "good".

Here in the World of Trophies, he was especially angry. For Master Hand had created his trophy like Zelda, combining all his incarnations into one trophy. Ganondorf could live with that. He could change into any of his incarnations whenever he wanted. What he could _not_ live with was the Hands meddling with his powers during the Tournament. Despite having a vast array of awesome dark magical abilities and powerful transformations at his disposal, he could not use any of them during the Tournament! To add insult to injury, he could only use moves that were already being used by that buffoon Captain Falcon.

Even his Final Smash could have been better! Dark Beast Ganon was terrifying and perfectly captured his rage, but it was only good for trampling enemies at best. There were plenty of his beast transformations they could have used, all with wider ranges of power and abilities. Heck, they could have used his beast form that shot _lasers_ out of its forehead. He would have even preferred his Yuga-possessed form (his least favorite due to Yuga humming his own theme music the entire time). Yet they didn't and he got more worked up the more he thought about it.

But what was really putting him over the edge right now was the puny excuse for a hero that had caused him so much misery in the first place was _standing right in front of him!_ And he had to be **nice** to him! It was inconceivable!

The two enemies glared at each other.

"That hand can make us meet with each other, but I've not forgotten what you and your comrades have done to me over the years," the Demon King spat. "And you're one of the ones I hate the most. I know what that sword on your back did to my face in the ocean."

Toon Link smirked. That had been one of his finest moments.

But he knew he couldn't fight him here, not without getting caught. What to do? Everything he thought of that would be fine with any normal person would not work with Mr. Grumpy.

He checked his bag and looked in his bottles: a few fairies, a purple potion, one with soup, an empty one, and one with water. Really, out of all the things he could have in it and he chose water. He couldn't even drink it since it was from the ocean. He'd have to fix that.

He pulled out his grandmother's soup. It was one of his favorite items from any of his adventures. Nutritious, delicious, and even raised his attack power. And to top it all off, it was made with love. If anything could make an angry, evil pig man calm down it was this soup!

He pored some of it in the empty bottle, no sense giving him the whole thing, and handed it to the Gerudo.

"You expect me to drink that?" Ganondorf demanded.

Toon Link wanted to rescind his offer, but he also wanted to be the bigger man here. He nodded at the man and shook the bottle enticingly.

Ganondorf growled and snatched the bottle out of his hand. He sniffed it, and after a pause, downed its contents in one gulp. He pondered for a moment.

Toon Link nearly fell over in anticipation.

The warlock locked eyes with the boy. And exploded with fresh rage.

"That was the single worst thing I have ever eaten! Do you expect to poison me with that swill, boy?" he shouted. He threw the bottle angrily against a tree, shattering it completely. Toon Link shook with rage; it took every minute fiber in his being(s) to not tear the man apart.

"And whoever made it is the worst cook in the world!" Ganondorf sneered.

That put the young hero over the edge. _**Nobody**_ insulted his grandma's cooking. He unsheathed the Master Sword and took a step forward, snarling at the warlock.

"I'll skin you where you stand, boy," growled Ganondorf.

With a fierce roar, he transformed into his incarnation that had taken over the Dark World, his red cape blowing in the wind. He raised his trident and began shooting fireballs at the young hero in quick succession.

Toon Link narrowly dodged and tried to think of a strategy. Only the Heroes of the

Four Sword had fought Ganondorf in his beast form, and he had used lightning not fire. It would take him too long to try to recall the Hero of Light's battle with the King of Evil. He'd just have to figure it out on his own. With a maddened cry, Ganon threw his trident at the young Hylian.

Suddenly, Master Hand appeared in a cloud of smoke.

"I said no fighting!" he thundered, and zapped Ganon with a bolt of white light.

The beast man roared in pain and anger. He was about to yell something at the hand, when his trident boomeranged back and rammed into his gut, knocking the wind out of him.

"One more time and you're out!" Master Hand said ominously. "That goes for you too," he pointed at Toon Link. The boy quickly saluted him.

"Good," said the hand. Then he poofed back from wherever he had come from.

Ganon snarled violently at Toon Link in anger and frustration before transforming into Dark Beast Ganon. The giant boar thundered away and began decimating a nearby forest, uprooting trees and chucking large boulders amid howls of rage.

Toon Link watched the spectacle for a time before sheathing his sword and walking over to his smashed bottle. It was irreparable. Where was he supposed to get another one?

He jumped and yelped as a boulder twice his size crashed next to him, somehow on fire. He could ponder his dilemma as he got the heck out of there.

 **Endnote**

 **Oh Ganondorf, what are we going to do with you?**


	8. Robins

**I do not own anything by Nintendo.**

Robins

He found the two Robins sitting at a picnic table talking to Master Hand.

"What? You have got to be kidding me!" exclaimed the female Robin. Toon Link though it would be best to wait for them to finish their conversation.

The Hands always reminded him of Wallmasters. He knew they weren't, but he was sure they were somehow related. They all had an uncanny knack for causing inconveniences for everyone.

The Hand eventually poofed away, leaving behind an increasingly irate female Robin while the male tried to console her.

"Don't you tell me to calm down!" she snapped at him. "You've been benefitting from the moment we started! First it was that promo. Why couldn't they have made two versions? I let it slide because we were pressed for time. Then they told me it was only going to be your face on the competition screen," She waved an arm wildly. "Now he tells me there's no Amiibo for me! Even the Corrins each get one. Cloud and Bayonetta get two each! _They just change their hair and clothes_. Now tell me, _how is that fair_?

The male Robin tried to reply, and whatever he said was clearly the wrong thing. Female Robin pushed him off the bench and grabbed some fruit from the table. She began pelting him with it as the male tried to feebly defend himself. Toon Link felt like this would be a good time to intervene. He trotted up to the duo with a quizzical expression on his face. The fruit pelting immediately stopped when she noticed him.

"Uh, how much did you see?" she said frozen in mid throw. She quickly sat up straight and put the fruit back on the table. The male Robin uncurled himself from his place on the ground and sat on the bench a little farther away from his doppelganger.

"Thank you, " he said gratefully, brushing himself off. "You must be, um," he quickly took their schedule out of his coat and examined it. "Oh Toon Link! We were excited to meet you!" he smiled warmly.

"Sorry about earlier," Female Robin apologized. "Things are a little complicated."

She gestured for the boy to sit on the bench across from them, which he did. The Robins had been smart and brought food for the day. Master Hand hadn't planned any meals for the day and the Smashers didn't know they'd eat next. Their picnic was neatly laid out with placemats and goblets; they had even put together a nice bouquet for a centerpiece. To contrast the finery, the table had many tattered books scattered across it, along with an inkpot and some quills. A book lying open near him had _King Dedede_ scrawled across it, with a list of his various powers and abilities. He spied _Rosalina_ and _Shulk_ in another.

"So, shall we go first or you?" Toon Link motioned for them to start and grabbed a handful of the figs.

The two Robins looked at each other.

"I went first last time," Male Robin said.

"Alright then," she turned to Toon Link. "First, have you met Lucina yet?" He shook his head, chewing the fruit. "Alright I'll start from the beginning. Now, this might sound really odd, but we're not twins. We're actually the same person, just from different timelines. One where they were a man and one a woman, both named Robin." She paused to judge his reaction. With all the things his incarnations went through, he barely even flinched.

"Interesting," the Robins said together.

"That usually goes over in a much different way," observed Male Robin.

"Our stories are pretty similar, so when I say 'I' it's the same for both of us," Female Robin continued. "I woke up in the middle of a field when I was found by Chrom, the prince of Ylisse, and his army the Shepards. I had no memory, but Chrom saw I was skilled in battle so he made me his Tactician. I helped defend his kingdom from an invasion by the neighboring country of Plegia. We had to fight the Mad King, but we ended up losing the Exalt, or queen, to…a um…accident," she hesitated, unsure how much she could explain to a seemingly young child. But then again, most young children don't carry around a sword on their back.

"A-anyways," Female Robin continued. "We defeated the Mad King and I ended up marrying Chr-uh I mean," she faltered when Male Robin elbowed her in the ribs. "Um a very nice man from the Shepards. Yep." For some reason, Master Hand didn't allow them to tell the Smashers whom they married. Something about being an 'audience surrogate". Despite having told their stories several times now, they still had trouble keeping it to themselves.

Toon Link gave the male Robin a confused look.

"What?" he said before realizing. "Oh!" He flushed, and stuttered, "N-no no I married a wonderful lady!" He tugged at his collar.

Female Robin giggled, before getting back to the story.

"We went off to fight another invader and were on our way when an assassin tried to, um, assassinate Chrom. But he was saved by the masked man Marth, who turned out to be Chrom's daughter, Lucina, from the future."

"Totally fooled us," put in Male Robin.

"In her timeline, after Chrom was killed, the Fell Dragon Grima was resurrected and made the future a very dark place," Female Robin said. "So Lucina travelled back in time to prevent that from happening. She brought back other children of the Shepards, including my son Morgan."

"My Morgan was a girl, " added Male Robin.

"So we found all the kids and went to see Tiki" (here Male Robin hummed happily) to perform the Awakening ritual to power up Chrom's sword. But then we learned Grima had been resurrected." She paused and both Robins took on a melancholy look. "It turns out," she said sadly, "that I was intended to be a vessel for Grima. But we didn't let that stop us! We confronted that abomination by getting on its back and fighting everything it threw at us."

"Seriously that thing was huge." Said Male Robin. "It was as big as a mountain!"

"Yep," said Female Robin. "Chrom and I confronted Grima and it was almost able to possess me, but I snapped out of it with the help of my friends. I chose to destroy Grima with my own hand, but since we were the same, I was destroyed as well. But with the connections I made with my friends, I was able to come back!" she finished cheerfully. The Robins then took turns recalling their various beloved Shepards that had helped them return, including the noble Frederick, feisty Owain, calculating Miriel, woman-fearing Lon'qu, blood-obsessed Henry, and enthusiastic Cynthia. They didn't seem too excited for Vaike, however.

Toon Link considered the story and was grateful it had a happy outcome. He smiled and nodded approvingly.

"Now it's your turn!" exclaimed Male Robin excitedly. The tacticians scrambled over each other to grab books and quills. In their haste, they knocked over the inkpot but neither seemed bothered by it. It was a common occurrence with them; Female Robin simply took another one from her coat and placed it on the table.

The two Robins "listened", enthralled, by his tale(s). They scribbled in their books wildly, making many 'oohs' and 'aahs' while comparing notes and just totally nerding out.

"That's so fascinating!" they said in unison when he'd finished. Toon Link wanted to take a step back, but he was still sitting at the table.

"You have to show us some of your items!" Male Robin practically shouted.

"Your favorites!" blurted out Female Robin.

So he obliged. He showed off the Boomerang, Wind Waker, Hookshot, Water Rod, Gust Jar, Whip, Pegasus Boots, Roc Cape, and Deku Leaf. He couldn't show them the Spirit Train, Master Hand only allowed him to drive it during matches for some reason, but did regale them with his Engineers Clothes. They couldn't contain themselves after that one, and squealed in delight. Before he knew it, they dropped their books and rushed over, pestering him with questions and fawning over him. The questions came so fast he couldn't keep who was asking them straight.

"What does it feel like to be split in four?"

"Can we see your Triforce?"

"Why can you only shoot sword beams at full health?

"How does your hat never come off?"

" _You stabbed a guy in the head?_ "

"What happens if you combine the Fire and Ice Arrows?"

"Can you show us your Minish size? Pretty pretty pretty please?"

"Why couldn't you keep the items you found in the Drablands? Did your outfits not have pockets?"

"Can we recruit you?"

"Do you have Galeforce? You'd be unstoppable!"

Without realizing it, they had begun poking and prodding him during their interrogation. Eventually someone pulled his ear and he let out a yelp. They stopped and he thought he could finally breathe, when they started _hugging_ him instead. The Hylian resigned himself to his fate and stopped resisting their affection.

He _really_ hoped the day would be over soon.

 **Endnotes**

 **Female Robin speaks the truth. Get on this Nintendo!**

 **I'm not gonna lie, I legit screamed when Robin was revealed as playable.**

 **Robins are huge dorks who know to ask the important questions.**


	9. Pit & Dark Pit & Paluttena

**I do not own anything by Nintendo.**

Pit/ Dark Pit/ Palutena

"Omigosh look! It's Toon Link!" yelled an excited voice. A boy all dressed in white ran up to him and began vigorously shaking his hand. Toon Link noticed amidst the onslaught two bright white wings protruding from his back.

"Do you have to assault everyone you come across, Birdbrain?" said an annoyed voice. "And why are you surprised? You knew we were meeting with him." Toon Link turned and found the source of the voice: a boy standing off to the side. He looked exactly like the boy in white, aside from the black color scheme. He seemed much crabbier.

"I just can't help it! He's famous! Everyone here is!" the white angel said, but did release his grip. Toon Link didn't know how this kid knew him since he was only famous in Hyrule. Maybe he had spies? "I'm Pit, captain of Palutena's Army!" he said grandly. Now the Hylian was convinced he had spies.

"Hard to believe you can be captain of anything, Pit stain," said the other boy.

"And Mr. Grumpypants over there is Pittoo."

"Will you stop calling me that?" said the black angel hotly. "It's Dark Pit! I'm tired of telling you."

"But Pittoo makes you sound less edgy," said Pit cheerily. He sidled up to his doppelganger and attempted to put his arm around him; instead Dark Pit punched him hard in the face. The angel fell to the ground in a flurry of feathers. Toon Link felt like maybe he was intruding on some sort of sibling fight here. Dark Pit stood with crossed arms as a bruise formed on his cheek, the exact spot where he had hit Pit. He caught the Hylian staring at it.

"That unstable hand thought it would be funny to amp up the fact that I'm his clone. Anything bad that happens to him happen to me," he explained. For emphasis, he kicked the fallen angel in the ribs. Pit yelped and Dark Pit revealed a new bruise developing on his own torso. Toon Link was glad that didn't happen to any of his multiple selves.

"Now boys, what did I tell you about hitting each other?" a feminine voice questioned. Toon Link turned to the voice and saw a tall, beautiful woman with long green hair floating toward them. She waved her staff and healed the two angels, putting Pit back on his feet as well.

"Thanks Lady Palutena!" Pit said gratefully. He scratched his head. "Aren't you supposed to be at your own meeting?

"He'll be fine. He was getting annoying with all his bragging anyways," she said nonchalantly and waved behind her.

Off in the distance, Sonic was left suspended over a small pond, screaming for his life. Palutena giggled to herself.

"I'm much more interested in this cutie here," she said to Toon Link. The Hylian felt his cheeks turn red. Pit puffed out his chest and saluted.

"This is Lady Palutena, Goddess of Light and ruler of Angel Land. She protects all that is good!" he said proudly.

At the word 'goddess', Toon Link quickly dropped to one knee. This delighted Palutena.

"Now he understands how to show the respect I deserve, unlike you two," said Palutena. She basked in the Hylian's reverence for a while.

"I do that all the time!" said a jealous Pit. Dark Pit rolled his eyes.

"Yeah but you're not as cute," she said, beckoning Toon Link to stand up. He did, still a bit unsure of how to act in her presence. "Bet you've never seen a goddess before, huh?" She smiled at him.

Toon Link thought about that. He'd met his fair share of deities in all his adventures. It was true that Link had met lots of goddesses, like Faron and Ordona. But in his adventures, he'd mainly run into gods like Valoo and Oshus. And all the frog gods. There was Ciela, who had turned out to be the Spirit of Courage and Time. He wasn't sure if she was a full goddess or demigoddess. Then there was Zelda herself, who was descended from a mortal Hylia. She clearly had lots of magical abilities and sacred power. Did that count? And what about Great Fairies? Were they demigods or just really powerful spirits? In an effort to prevent a theological discussion with himself, he just nodded his head yes.

Palutena seemed disappointed. Dark Pit found that hilarious and laughed accordingly.

"I've met lots of goddesses!" Pit boasted. Without anyone asking him to, he launched into the stories of his adventures. He told how he'd saved Palutena from Medusa's clutches in the Underworld by gathering the Three Sacred Treasures. Then, twenty-five years later, he had to fight Medusa again. (Toon Link thought he looked a lot younger than that. Maybe angels aged differently?) He had to fight lots of enemies to get to her, created Dark Pit by accident in the Mirror of Truth, and once again collected the Three Sacred Treasures. He defeated her, but it turned out she was just a puppet for the real threat, Hades. Then there was a Reset Bomb threat, a random alien invasion, the Chaos Kin debacle, and the final fight against Hades. He talked about the Power of Flight, being trapped in a ring for three years, and about the many weapons and powers Palutena granted him. And he had, in fact, met lots of goddesses. Anything he could think to mention, he did. He rambled on for a long time. Toon Link was surprised at how much the angel talked; he didn't know anyone in Hyrule that talked that much. He wondered why Palutena didn't fight Hades herself, instead making Pit do all the work. Of course, the goddesses of Hyrule always let Ganondorf ruin everything and make young boys fix it, so he just chalked it up to being a deity thing.

"Impressive right?" Pit said when he finally finished. He flexed his arms before Dark Pit punched him in the shoulder.

"You left out the part where I saved after your wings burned off!" Dark Pit growled.

"There was a _lot_ of stuff that happened. I can't be expected to remember everything," Pit said, waving him off. Palutena stepped in before Dark Pit had the chance to throttle his doppelganger. She hastily asked Toon Link what he had gone though to earn his spot among the Smashers.

Pit's ego deflated as the number of adventures the Hylian had gone through began to tower over his own. Toon Link was sure the angel would get really upset when he learned of Link's Loftwing. Dark Pit was enjoying himself watching his double become humiliated by a mortal. Everything was going well so far. But Toon Link noticed the more adventures he rattled on, the more distracted Skyworldians appeared to get. The two angels kept flinching and Palutena looked frazzled until she finally slapped a hand to her ear. The goddess had had enough.

"Viridi! Will you stop squealing so much?" she snapped. "That is not behavior fitting for a goddess."

"Yeah that's getting really annoying," Dark Pit grumbled. Pit nodded in agreement.

Toon Link was very confused. He hadn't heard anything but Dark Pit laughing at Pit's dismay; he was sure he had good hearing. And the goddess from Pit's story was here? He looked all around but didn't see her.

Pit looked at the young swordsman's vexed face. He snapped his fingers in realization.

"Oh right! Mortals can't hear the gods like we can," he said. He listened for a moment. "Viridi says she thinks your 'adooorabllle' and wants to know if she can recruit you to the Forces of Nature."

Toon Link was sensing a theme here. He blushed and politely declined before continuing with his story. He managed to get through the rest without many more interruptions. Viridi must have still been squealing since Palutena kept sighing. When he was finished, the trio asked him a few questions before Pit complained that he was hungry. The Hylian fished around his Bag and pulled out a Hyoi Pear. It worked earlier with Charizard and he wanted to see if the angel would like it too. He was thoroughly unnerved when Pit threw it on the ground after taking it from him. But he crammed the whole thing in his mouth before asking for another, so his experiment was a success? He ate several more pears before Dark Pit intervened.

"Stop giving him those or we'll be here all day," he said. He snatched the pear out of Pit's hands and gave it back to Toon Link. Pit pouted after his stolen fruit and glanced at one of his wings sullenly. He perked up immediately.

"Oh I almost forgot! Can you sign my wings?" he asked excitedly. He flapped his puny wings emphatically. Pit produced a marker from his toga and handed it to the Hylian, offering him a wing. Sure enough, Toon Link saw several signatures scrawled all over his feathers. He wondered if they would ever wash off, the marker looked very permanent. He signed his name in his best Hylian (just Link). Dark Pit commented how his and Link's signatures looked different. It was true; Toon Link had used the script of the Great Sea while Link had used the Hylian from his own time. He was about to hand the marker back when he caught a glimpse of Pit's other wing. Ganondorf had signed his name, and judging from how thick the ink was, rather forcefully. He was appalled. Why would he have that horrible pig man's signature? Toon Link angrily scratched out the King of Evil's name. For extra emphasis, he plucked out the feathers (ignoring Pit's yelp of pain) and stomped on them.

"Aw that one took me forever to get," Pit whined, massaging his wing. "It hurt too."

"This kid's not too bad," Dark Pit smirked. Palutena giggled in agreement.

The three watched as Toon Link pulled out a Fire Arrow, burned the crumpled feathers into a little pile of ash, and blew them away with the Deku Leaf.

 **Endnotes**

 **Pit and Palutena are real chatterboxes. No wonder Dark Pit's so angry all the time.**

 **A new Kid Icarus game would be great. I just hope the controls are a little easier to use.**


	10. Ness

**I do not own anything by Nintendo.**

Ness

Toon Link was a little nervous.

He knew he shouldn't be. He was sure this kid was nice, but he'd never really had boys around his own age(s) to be friends with. Sure there was Prince Komali, but he was shy and never around much. Makar was a good friend but he honestly had no idea how old the little Korok was. Even his Four Swords and Triforce Heroes manifestations were more like siblings than friends. This would be a new experience for the young Hylian, a novelty for a kid who had several lifetimes of experiences.

He met the boy named Ness on a small patio near the Mansion's entrance. The red hatted boy greeted him with a mellow 'Sup?'. Toon Link waved back, hoping his smile didn't betray his emotions. But Ness picked up on them immediately.

"Don't worry, I don't bite," he said. Toon Link noticed the boy spoke with an accent. "Let me guess, you don't have many friends your own age and worry about making new ones. Am I close?" Toon Link was shocked. It was almost like he-.

"Read your mind?" Ness grinned. "Nah. I may be psychic but I can't do that. Yet. I can sense emotions though and yours are all a little higher than most people. Want to sit down? That might help." He led them over to a small table and hopped into one of the chairs. Toon Link sighed, so much for hiding how he felt. But he was relieved too; Ness's laid back attitude helped put him at ease. He climbed into the chair opposite the boy.

"Ok, can I go first?" Ness asked. Toon Link nodded. "Great, thanks. Basically I had to fight an alien invasion with my friends and learned I had psychic powers."

At the mention of the word alien, Toon Link had a vague recollection of something called 'Them'.

"We walked all over the place and fought tons of creepy enemies. I had to learn this song that let me go inside my mind so I could fight the darkness inside myself. I totally won. And I got super strong after it too! Then me and my friends, Paula, Jeff, and Poo - yes that's his real name - had to fight the big bad guy, Giygas."

Toon Link noticed Ness seemed to be rushing through his story. Most of the other Smashers so far had seemed to want to tell every single detail of their story. Captain Falcon had taken nearly all of their time explaining every race he's ever been in and the strengths and weaknesses of every available model of racer. Toon Link was able to get a nice nap in there.

"Giygas was working with my neighbor Pokey," Ness frowned at the name. "Pokey was bad before but he was worse with Giygas. I wonder what happened to him. He got away in the final battle. So we went to fight Giygas- Oh yeah, so he went back in time and we couldn't go ourselves so we had to put our souls in some robots to follow him. Anyway, we caught up with him and had this huge battle. I don't really understand a lot of what happened in the fight, but he seemed really fixated on me for some reason. It was like he thought I was someone else. But we won! And then we returned to our bodies in the present. And all of us said goodbye to each other since our journey was over and I dropped Paula off at her house-I think she's my girlfriend now-and she stole my bike." He paused, anger flashing on his face. "But I had a great time! And now here, Master Hand let me have some of Paula's moves, so I can kick more butts!" He leaned back in his chair. "So that's me, you?"

Toon Link took a few moments to process the bizarre story before recounting his own. Ness seemed enthralled.

"Can you really be multiple people at once? That's so cool! You'll have to show me sometime!" he said. Toon Link was about to ask him why not now when Ness quickly halted that train of thought.

"Do you like hamburgers?" Toon Link cocked his head; he had no idea what that was.

"They're really good! Here!" Ness began rooting through his backpack, pulling out various objects and setting them on the table: a PSI Caramel, a baseball bat, an ATM card, and a chicken. Toon Link stiffened when he saw the bird. What was Ness doing with such a dangerous creature?

"What?" Ness said, still rifling through the backpack. "Don't tell me you went through all that and you're scared of chickens. They helped me make a lot of money for supplies - here it is!" He pulled out something wrapped and thrust it at Toon Link. The Hylian took it (hearing the familiar jingle) and began to unwrap it as Ness put everything back in the bag. Inside was a thick, juicy hamburger.

"It's not as good as steak, but it still tastes great! The best way to eat it to take a huge bite," he mimed chomping at an imaginary burger. Toon Link looked at the foodstuff. It looked good but he was still pretty full from earlier. He didn't want to disappoint the other boy, so he did as Ness instructed and took a large bite. The burger was delicious. He quickly swallowed and took another bite, forgetting how full he was. Ness, hand on chin, leaned on the table and watched him.

"Good huh?" he asked, eyes half closed. He had a large grin on his face. Toon Link nodded at his as he took another bite.

"I found that in the trash this morning." Toon Link immediately choked and spit out the food as Ness burst out laughing. "Your face!" he hooted. Angry at being betrayed, Toon Link threw the unfinished burger at Ness's head. The Eaglelander managed to duck, but his trademark cap was carried off his head. It landed in the grass, crumpled and covered in bits of food.

"Hey!" cried Ness. He quickly ran over to his beloved hat, tenderly picking it up. It was dripping with condiments and grease. "That was uncalled for! How am I supposed to fix this?" he waved the grimy hat at Toon Link accusingly. Toon Link felt a little bad, sure the psychic deserved it with that stunt, but he wouldn't like his own hat to be treated like that. He pulled out the Water Rod and engulfed the Eaglelander in a giant pillar of water, surprising him. When he figured he'd gotten all the residue off the hat, and thoroughly soaked the other boy, he recalled it. Ness stood angrily dripping in front of him. He brought out the Wind Waker and conjured several powerful gusts of wind; Ness nearly lost his grip on his hat. He lowered the baton and the wind died down.

"I guess that'll work," Ness said, examining the now clean hat. Toon Link snickered and pointed at the boy's hair sticking up in all directions. The psychic reached up and felt his tussled hair. "Good one," Ness chuckled. He placed the hat back on his head. "Thanks for the dry clean. And sorry about earlier, your burger was fine." He rubbed the back of his neck sorrowfully. "Your face really was priceless though," he snorted. Toon Link imagined what he must have looked like and couldn't help but chuckle as well. The two shared a quick laugh together.

"Now about your story," Ness said, suddenly serious. "You mentioned you believe in Wisdom, Power, and Courage? But that's not right. Its Wisdom, Power, and _Friendship_. Not Courage."

Toon Link was offended. He was _literally_ the physical embodiment of Courage. He summoned his Triforce on his left hand, the lower right triangle pulsing softly. He always found it strange to have, since he knew it had been taken from him under the ocean. He pointed to the glowing triangle.

"Yeah, but that doesn't prove anything," Ness said. "I had plenty of courage and I still needed my friends to help me." Toon Link frowned at him. He was sure he had _way_ more experience in the adventuring department than this kid.

"Tell you what," said Ness. "We can settle this easy. With a contest!" He thought for a moment. "Can you teleport? Or warp or something?"

Toon Link scoffed. Of course he could! No true adventurer would be able to save the world if they couldn't get across the country within a few minutes.

"Alright then, let's set the warp point…" Ness scanned the area around them. "There!" He pointed at the base of the Mansion's steps. "Whoever has the coolest warp is correct. Deal?" They shook on it. They played rock, paper, scissors and Ness got to go first.

He focused his mind and, checking for trees, set off in a sprint. A hole opened up in midair and he dashed into it. It disappeared. A second later, it reappeared in front of the Mansion steps. He shot out of it, skidding to a halt and leaving a trail of flames in his wake.

"Pretty neat, huh?" he gloated. Toon Link admitted it was impressive, but it was his turn now.

He brought out the Wind Waker and played the Ballad of Gales. He was glad he didn't need a boat for this in the World of Trophies. A large cyclone appeared and sucked him up, depositing him moments later next to Ness, blowing off the Eaglelander's hat in the process.

"Not again!" Ness yelled as he grabbed for his cap. Toon Link twirled in place with a grin as the cyclone dispersed, a little dizzy. Ness retrieved his hat and opened his mouth to speak when Crazy burst through the Mansion doors.

"Brother says no warping!" he yelled at them with no inside voice (despite being outdoors).

The two boys quickly scurried away from the floating appendage, running around the side of the Mansion.

"Yeah your wind trick was pretty cool," Ness said when they'd stopped at a gentle slope. Toon Link grinned triumphantly. "But I still think mine was better!" The Hylian scowled at him. What was with this kid? He was about to protest when Ness interrupted his thoughts.

"Take your weapons off, I want to show you something," the psychic said. He slung his backpack off, placing it on the ground while bringing out his bat. Toon Link was confused, but was always good at following orders, so he did as the boy said. He crouched and carefully arranged his equipment in a neat pile. No sooner had he stood back up to face Ness than the psychic swept his legs out from under him with his bat. He landed on his back, stunned, and was about to get up when Ness flopped next to him. The Eaglelander gave a content sigh.

"You need to relax more, bud. Try looking at those," he said. He pointed at the sky above them, puffy white clouds dotting the blue expanse. And Toon Link did. His anger dissipated as he watched the clouds. Ness rifled in his backpack and pulled out two Peanut Cheese Bars and handed one to the Hylian. He saw the blond hesitate.

"Don't worry. The Mr. Saturn made these," he said. To prove it, he took a bite out of his. Toon Link accepted the offer and took it. The two young heroes lay in the soft grass, watching the clouds and enjoying their new friendship.

 **Endnotes**

 **I always figured Ness was a bit more laid back and mischevious, to contrast Jeff and Poo's seriousness.**

 **I really wanted Ness to say lots of 90's slang but I'm not cool enough to pull it off, homeslice.**

 **Paula took Ness's bike because I forgot it was in her bag when I dropped her off at the end of the game and I'll never forgive her!**


	11. Oliver & Pikmins

**I do not own anything by Nintendo.**

Olimar and Pikmin

Toon Link found the small spacefarer in what appeared to be a small garden. He was instructing a few mysterious plant beings to dig up a rock. When they saw him approach, the creatures swarmed the Hylian, making curious whimpering noises. He could barely see through all their flower, bud, and leaf tipped stems. The captain whistled for them to return to him. He patted a red one affectionately on the head.

"Do forgive them," said Olimar said. Toon Link was surprised to hear such a deep voice come from the little man. "They don't normally meet someone close to their own height." Toon Link wasn't sure if that was a compliment or a put down. He cocked his head regardless. "Pikmin are normally much smaller, myself included. Master Hand made us bigger so we'd be easier to see on screen in the Tournament." The captain held up a small pebble. "We are normally no smaller that this pebble. Would you like to see?" Toon Link nodded enthusiastically.

Olimar blew his whistle over the Pikmin. He and the creatures shrank down to the size of the pebble and waved up at him.

Toon Link crouched down for a closer look. He was very excited; he had been able to be that small during one of his adventures. He reached into his Adventure Bag and pulled out Ezlo, placing him on his head. The Minish Cap grumbled at being woken from his nap.

"What do you want boy? I was having a very nice dream about mushrooms," he snapped. For some reason, Ezlo was the only one of the Links' various companions to be with them in this world, and only with Toon Link. Navi and Ciela were purely cosmetic. He was glad for that, he didn't think he could stand the hat and fairy arguing all the time. The young Hylian enjoyed having the hat's company again (and being able to put him away when he got annoying). But he also felt having him here also undermined his poignant words when they parted ways after their Minish adventure just a little bit. Toon Link pointed at the Pikmin enthusiastically. Ezlo craned his neck down and looked at the Pikmin. The little creatures screamed in terror and huddled behind Olimar.

"You want to go down there?" he asked. Toon Link nodded, careful not to move his head too much. The Minish Cap had had a fit when he learned the boy couldn't speak, he'd squawked angrily for over an hour. He'd given the boy a stern lecture about not being willy-nilly with his movements to make up for it. Ezlo shrank the duo, no need for portals here. That would have been _very_ helpful during their adventure together.

Toon Link looked around at the towering grass and trees around him. They seemed…taller than normal at this height. He approached Olimar, who was trying to comfort the Pikmin cowering behind him. He was sure he'd be taller than the plant creatures at least, but it seemed the same as when he was regular size. Was Ezlo malfunctioning?

"What's wrong with them?" Ezlo glowered at the Pikmin.

"They think you're a Burrowing Snagret," chuckled Olimar. "They look a bit like you and like to eat Pikmin." Toon Link cringed as he felt the Minish Cap tighten his hold on his head in anger.

"I am not a 'snagret' sir! I am a Minish!" he scoffed and puffed himself up. "Link, tell this fool how I was a renowned and respected sage. How I had the most magnificent beard and tail of all the Minish!" Toon Link looked up at the hat and shrugged. "Useless boy!" Ezlo squawked and began complaining, pecking him sharply on the head. Toon Link regretted his decision to bring him out as a headache started to grow.

"Um, if I may interrupt," began Olimar. Toon Link was grateful to the spaceman as Ezlo stopped his barrage to glare at him. The Hylian quickly took the opportunity to clamp the cap's beak shut. Ezlo struggled to free himself, but Toon Link kept a firm hold on him. "Would you like to see the Pikmin's nests?" Olimar asked hopefully. Toon Link gave him a tired nod and followed the captain, hands still on Ezlo.

The Hocotatean led them to small clearing where multitudes of Pikmin were bustling about, carrying food and other gatherings from the garden and placing them in various piles. A few lazy Pikmin were lying about, playing and grooming one another. Their Onions stood sentinel nearby. He explained the biology of the Pikmin, the dangerous planet they came from and his harrowing crash landing that caused him to discover the species. He talked about his second trip to help the Hocotate Freight company pull themselves out of debt by searching for treasure on the Pikmin planet, and a third trip that caused him to be captured by a golden Waterwraith-like creature. He also talked about the many creatures that were dangerous to or liked to eat the Pikmin. Honestly, Toon Link could barely understand half of what the captain was saying; he used too many big words. As he talked, various Pikmin would bring him materials they had collected. Olimar would briefly inspect the item and give a brief whistle to send them on their way.

"I would like to show you the Onion's work in action, but all this food is for the Mansion. There's no materials around we can use as nutrients," he said sadly.

One white Pikmin came up to the captain holding a red medallion that appeared to be cracked in half. Olimar took it and inspected it curiously. Toon Link gasped and forgot to hold onto Ezlo when he saw it. The hat cried out what they were both thinking.

"That's a Kinstone!" he screeched. Toon Link didn't know he could find those here! He could barely contain his excitement, he loved Kinstones! They always made good things happen and always had interesting rewards. He quickly pulled out his Kinstone Bag and searched through it. Before long, he pulled out a piece that had the exact opposite crack running down its center. "Let's see what we get," said Ezlo.

The Hylian and Hocotatean clinked their pieces together. It was a perfect fit. The four-leaf clover pattern completed, the Kinstone disappeared in a flash of light. Toon Link knew they'd have to look for the reward, Kinstones never made them appear nearby.

"Time for a treasure hunt everyone! Look for chests or beanstalks," Ezlo declared. Olimar ordered several groups of Pikmin to search the area. Some climbed tall sticks and grass; others began checking under roots and leaves. Toon Link and Ezlo looked near a cluster of rather tall mushrooms under a tree. The young Hylian wondered if the prize was even in this area. During his journey, he'd found them all over Hyrule. For all he knew it could be on the other side of the Mansion grounds since no marker had shown up on his map. Just as he was about to have Ezlo unshrink him, the Minish Cap cried out.

"Look!" he exclaimed and pecked the boy's head. Toon Link turned and couldn't believe his eyes! There, fluttering serenely next to a flower was a Joy Butterfly! He'd only ever seen three of them, and each time they'd made him able to use some of his items faster. He wondered if it would have the same effect here too. He swiftly rushed over to it and reached out to grab it when he heard tiny war cries from above. He had just enough time to look up for the sound right before he saw several winged Pikmin dive-bomb the creature. It landed on the ground with a thud, pitifully trying to flap its wings to rid its attackers. The two Hylians could only watch in silent horror as a purple Pikmin delivered the finishing blow.

Their enemy defeated, the Pikmin cheered and raised tiny fists in the air. Two yellow Pikmin retrieved the now lifeless butterfly and began carrying it back to one of the Onions. Toon Link was mortified. They had utterly destroyed such a rare, harmless creature and were _happy_ about it! In anger, he pulled out the Deku Leaf (his items shrank with him) and blasted the closest group of Pikmin with a strong gust. The Pikmin rolled all the way to the other side of the clearing landing in a heap looking very confused. Olimar came up to them, grinning.

"Aren't Pikmin survival strategies wonderful?" he said proudly. "They've gotten quite good at handling Spectralid's. But I've never seen one that looked quite like that. Why did you blow those Pikmin away?" Ezlo rounded on him.

"That Joy Butterfly was exceptionally rare!" squawked Ezlo angrily. Olimar suddenly felt like he just lost out on a very large profit. "Your weeds destroyed that poor beast!" Olimar looked at the angry Hylians in confusion.

"Destroyed? No, the Pikmin always recycle predatory species into nutrients in their Onions." He led them back to the Onions right as the Pikmin deposited the butterfly on the ground in front of one. The butterfly was sucked up by the Onion's beam of light. It hummed for a moment before spitting out several Pikmin seeds. They gently fluttered down to the ground and yellow Pikmin stems sprouted leaves where they fell. Olimar walked over and plucked one of the sprouts; out popped a yellow Pikmin with a high pitched 'hi!'

"See?" said Olimar. "Even though the Pikmin defeated the creature, it found new life as members of their species." He plucked the rest of the sprouts and they gathered around him. "There's no need to be upset. Just as Pikmin are food for many species, so too are they for the Pikmin. Out of loss comes life, for both Pikmin and predator." Toon Link and Ezlo looked at each other; the captain had a point.

"What you say is true," said Ezlo. "I just wish it wasn't so…gruesome." Toon Link had to agree with him there.

"As we all do," said Olimar sagely. He whistled for the newly plucked Pikmin to join a group constructing a small bridge over a stream with ceramic tiles. They watched the colorful creatures carry fragments back and forth like a line of ants. As they watched, Olimar talked about some of the endearing habits of the Pikmin and Toon Link knew he couldn't stay mad at the little fellows. They were actually kind of cute.

He realized he hadn't related his adventures to Olimar, so occupied were they with the Pikmin. He was about to bring it up to the captain when an Arwing sped by low overhead. The aircraft created a huge blast of wind, knocking over Olimar and all the Pikmin, sending them flying. Toon Link quickly equipped the Iron Boots and held on to Ezlo tightly. He closed his eyes at the dust that was kicked up. As the gale subsided, he opened them and saw the Pikmin on the bridge had blown into the water! The poor creatures were thrashing about crying in terror. Toon Link whipped out the Water Rod, saving a cluster while several blues ran in as lifeguards. But they weren't able to save all of them, and a fair amount of Pikmin spirits floated away. Toon Link felt horrible. What if he had done the same with his Deku Leaf?

Ezlo tried to console the young Hylian.

"At least you managed to save some of them Link," he said lightly. Olimar had recovered and rounded up the Pikmin around him. He returned to the Hylians and saw the boy's glum expression.

"Yes, it is sad when you lose so many like that," he said tenderly, in his most fatherly voice. "But it's just one of the many parts of the Pikmin life cycle. We can always help the population rebuild." The Pikmin he had saved jumped off the pillar of water and ran down the unfinished bridge to him. They lifted the young Hylian up, cheering and he yelped in surprise. He thought he heard Olimar quietly say 'they never do that to me' in a jealous tone.

"See my boy? They're grateful for your assistance!" Ezlo said merrily. The Pikmin cheered a few more times before setting him down. He smiled at the creatures; glad they weren't mad at him. Olimar suggested they help him pluck some new Pikmin and headed off towards the Onions.

Toon Link and Ezlo followed the captain, the Pikmin humming along behind them.

 **End Notes**

 **Ezlo is a hat, so I am free to count him as an item.**

 **There are no items to find in the grass in Breath of the Wild so I worry about what happened to the Minish. I hope they're ok.**

 **Olimar you should have just used blues to build the bridge and this wouldn't have happened.**


	12. Mewtwo

**I do not own anything by Nintendo.**

Mewtwo

Toon Link scowled. That Bowser Jr. was such a brat! He brushed more ash off his tunic and out of his hair, stomping his boots the ground. He walked up the shaded path, kicking rocks out of his way and grumbling to himself. If that's what the son was like he was _not_ looking forward to meeting the father. He kicked another rock, watching it roll into the grass and failing to notice a larger one in his way. He stumbled, bracing himself for impact. But it never came. He stared at the ground, mere centimeters from his nose, and with a shock realized he was floating. He also found he couldn't move. He felt himself turn right side up and was met by a large purple humanoid creature.

"Those in the air don't have that problem," it said in a menacing voice. Toon Link noticed the boast didn't come from its mouth. The Pokémon was floating a few inches off the ground, a black look on its face. Toon Link was getting a bad vibe from it; it seemed dangerous, like it could attack at any sudden movements. Maybe it was a good thing he was immobilized. The Pokémon studied him for a moment.

"The other green one I met earlier was similar to you," it said. "You seem more asinine." Toon Link had no idea what that meant, but figured he should be insulted. He scowled at the Psychic type.

"That hand requires me to tell you who I am and forbids me to enter the minds of all those participating in the Tournament. I do not care to know about you, so you will remain silent," it said harshly. At least the Hylian could do that easy enough. "I am called Mewtwo. I was created as a more powerful clone of Mew, for no other purpose than to be the strongest Pokémon in battle. A mere pawn at the mercy of human whims," Mewtwo said. The tension in the air was rising. Toon Link could feel the psychic hold getting stronger as its anger grew. He started getting a headache and grimaced at the pain. "But I was able to take my revenge on my creators." The pressure grew stronger and Toon Link cried out as his headache intensified. This seemed to snap Mewtwo out of its memories and it released its hold, lowering him to the ground. Toon Link stood on wobbly legs, but at least his headache was receding.

"I do not wish to harm those who have not harmed me. I… apologize," it said flatly. It seemed unused to apologies.

His head feeling back to normal, Toon Link sensed an opportunity. He believed the Pokémon must have gone though some awful experiences to get upset like that, but it couldn't be all bad if it said it was sorry. And he could show Mewtwo that he knew a thing or two about clones, too. Figuring Blue would take the opportunity to try to tear it to pieces after another slight, he opted to change into the Triforce Heroes. When it saw the three boys standing before it, the Psychic type seemed genuinely surprised.

"I did not know humans were capable of such transformations," it said.

The stylish heroes formed a huddle. Clearly, this creature needed their help (despite the possibly high body count). They thought for a bit about what to do before Cyan pulled out their Materials bag. There had to be something they could give to soften the Pokémon a bit. They searched through, pulling out different items, shaking their heads, and putting them back before finally settling on their offerings. Cyan pulled out a Friendly Token, Crimson a Mystery Jade, and Chartreuse landed upon the Pretty Plume. They held the items above them dramatically.They broke apart and formed a Totem, with Cyan supporting Crimson, who held Chartreuse. They each offered their gifts to the Pokémon, grinning for all they were worth.

Mewtwo looked at the Links. It had never been offered anything from a human before. Slowly it took the items with Psychic, examining them with crossed arms. It flicked its tail several times, contemplating. The Triforce Heroes nervously looked at each other. Did it like their gifts? What would it do if it didn't like them?

Mewtwo looked at the heroes once more, before stretching its arm out and encasing them with Psychic. With the heroes and items in tow, it flew to the top of a tall tree, hovering over its tallest branches. Why had Mewtwo brought them up here? The Pokémon looked out over the surrounding treetops, before turning to the Links.

"Thank you," it said quietly, setting them on the nearest tree limb and releasing them from its hold. The Triforce Heroes were relieved it was satisfied and grinned to each other. Mewtwo quickly put on a more determined look to mask its moment of weakness. "I look forward to meeting you on the field of battle, little one," it said, before teleporting away, items and all.

Despite being a feline-like Pokémon, Mewtwo did not seem to know much about trees. As soon as it vanished, the Links heard a loud _snap_ as the branch they were on broke under their weight. They began to fall, and were just able to grab onto each other in a poor parody of their usual Totem shtick. Cyan was dangling under Crimson, who grasped Chartreuse, who had managed to catch a thicker branch by pure luck. The Links were now stuck in the tree. The Triforce Heroes had the smallest arsenal of all the Link incarnations, so they had very few options for getting down safely. They couldn't use the Gripshot since Chartreuse had it, and were left with no means of a parachute on account of their outright _refusal_ to craft the Tingle Tights. Cyan, realizing this, promptly freaked out and started screaming and kicking his legs in terror. Toon Link couldn't rejoin himself without the clones' emotions at least mostly in check, and with Cyan flipping out that wasn't possible now.

Crimson and Chartreuse tried to calm the blue hero down, but it only seemed to make it worse. He held on so tight to Crimson's legs he threatened to cut off their circulation. His thrashing was so bad that it was felt all the way up the totem and caused Chartreuse to lose his grip. As the heroes fell again, Crimson grabbed Cyan and clamped his hand over his mouth. The blue Link's mental track was halted in surprise, just for a moment, but it was enough for Toon Link to reclaim himself. Whole again, he pulled out the Deku Leaf and halted his rapid decent toward the earth. He breathed a sigh of relief as he floated slowly to the ground.

When his feet touched solid ground once more, he decided he should probably take a break from splitting himself up for a while. It was pretty taxing on his psyche to do it too much and after that experience he was mentally exhausted. With Mewtwo gone, he had plenty of time to kill. Yawning, he slumped to the ground and curled up for a nap. He didn't even take off his sword and shield.

 **Endnotes**

 **Sorry Mewtwo, but the first Pokémon movie was pretty weak. The Genesect movie was good though.**

 **I realized there's a lot of apologizing in this story. That's not going to stop anytime soon. The world could use more forgiveness.**


	13. Marth & Lucina

**I do not own anything by Nintendo.**

Marth/Lucina

Toon Link was feeling pretty good after his last few meetings. Peach had made a delicious cake for everyone and stuffed him until he couldn't eat any more. She had given him a few bananas to give to Diddy and Donkey Kong. The two primates had been thrilled and happily showed him their enormous banana stash. The weather was pleasant and everyone, with the exception of Ganondorf of course, had been very nice. He was excited for his next rendezvous.

 _Marth: Blue haired prince of Altea. Not a girl._

Weird. He was pretty sure Lucina had called him the Hero-King.

He could see the prince walking toward their meeting point near the bottom of the hill he'd just crested. He picked up his pace.

He had seen Marth at the meeting and he'd appeared so confident and in control. And he had a sword, so they had that in common. Toon Link really hoped he'd make a good first impression. Lucina had basically demanded it earlier.

But fate had another idea in store for him and instead he tripped and tumbled all the way down the hill, landing facedown.

So much for that idea.

He heard footsteps quickly approaching.

"Oh dear," the voice said. "Are you alright?" Toon Link wondered how many times he would be asked that today. He was at least at twenty by now.

He felt a pair of gloved hands pick him up and place him on his feet. He looked up at the blue prince, completely embarrassed. Marth knelt down next to him and began brushing him off.

"That was a nasty fall wasn't it? I don't see any cuts or bruises though," he said. He looked at the Hylian's abashed face.

"Don't worry," he laughed. "I'm not going to think less of you just because you tripped in front of me." He ruffled the boy's hair. Toon Link was beginning to feel better. He could tell why Lucina spoke so highly of him.

"I'm Marth, and I'm going to guess by your outfit that you're Toon Link," he said. The Hylian nodded. He noticed Marth was still at eye level. "I've been looking forward to this. I met Link earlier, and I greatly enjoyed his company. I'm sure yours is just as good." His smile grew wider.

Toon Link felt much better now. He gave a happy chirp.

"I thought so," chuckled Marth. He led Toon Link to a grove of shady trees with a small bench underneath. They sat down; Marth casually crossing one leg over the other.

"Everyone here is so nervous to meet me. I'm not that scary am I?" he asked. Toon Link simply pointed out Lucina's name on his schedule. She had been adamant about staying in the Lodestar's good graces. Or there would be wrath from him and her. Marth sighed. "I talked with her about this earlier too."

The young Hylian hoped he hadn't gotten the swordswoman in trouble with her idol.

"Now then, how about telling me your story?" Marth asked.

Toon Link was caught off guard, he hadn't gone first the entire day. But now was his chance to still look cool! He began relating his adventure(s), with some embellishments to make himself look better, with gusto. Marth gave him his full attention, an amused smile on his face. Toon Link had just gotten to the part where he was smashing the Helmaroc King's face in when he was interrupted by a figure hurrying towards them.

"Marth!" its shrill voice cried. The prince's eyes grew wide with dread as his descendant ran up to him.

"Lucina, what are you-" he was cut off as the Ylissian princess started rapidly apologizing.

"I'm really sorry I tried to ignore it and stay as long as I could but I just couldn't stand it any longer and-"

"Stop!" Marth commanded. The swordswoman instantly clamped her mouth shut. "What are you talking about?"

"Wario! He's so – gross!" she lamented. "He wouldn't stop picking his nose when he was talking and even tried to wipe one on me!"

Toon Link shivered. He'd met the revolting man earlier. He still remembered the putrid smell and gross noises. He'd been too preoccupied with not passing out to listen to the man's story of running a video game empire, whatever that was. His stash of Rupees and Ancient Coins had grown a lot smaller too.

"I know Wario can be rather... loose with his hygiene, but that's no reason to come over here and interrupt Link's story," Marth said, motioning to Toon Link.

"I didn't know where else to go! I know Moth – er, I mean Robin – told me not to bother you, but I saw you walk over here earlier and…" she trailed off under her predecessor's disapproving gaze. She turned to the young Hylian sitting near her.

"I'm sorry Little Link," she said glumly, hanging her head. "That was rude of me. I should have waited until you were done. Please continue your story."

Toon Link couldn't help but feel a little sorry for her. He liked Lucina; she had a strong sense of justice and was determined to help others. He admired her strength for going back in time to save her father; he was sure that must have been scary. She was serious and one of the more stressed Smashers, and finding out her ancestor she idolized was here just made that trait kick into high gear. She had confided in Toon Link earlier that she was worried she might make a fool of herself in front of him. Unbeknownst to her, she was sharing that same paranoia with the rest of the Smashers by hyping the Hero-King up so much. At least Marth was able to counteract that with his friendliness. Toon Link accepted her apology with a reassuring smile. He finished his story as she had asked.

"You should show him some of the clothes from Hytopia! The Showstopper one was my favorite," Lucina said happily. She had relaxed once she had noticed Marth had gotten over his anger, which had been short-lived. Toon Link chuckled, she had been a huge fan of the outfits and insisted she meet the designer. Marth seemed open to the idea and Toon Link was about to change into the Triforce Heroes when a foul stench wafted into the area.

"Oh no," coughed Lucina mournfully. The air reeked of rotten garlic.

The three sword wielders heard a low rumbling approaching and turned to the sound with dread. Wario came speeding in on his motorcycle, showing no regard for the helpless grass in his wake.

"Hey-a lady! Why'd-a you run away?" he yelled over his engine. He stopped a few feet away and Toon Link could feel his eyes watering even from that distance. Lucina stammered as she tried to think of an explanation, coming up empty-handed. Wario looked at the trio.

"Why-a do you look so much like the sissy boy over there?" he pointed at Marth. He pulled on his mustache in confusion.

"Sissy?" Marth parroted. He looked vexed.

"How dare you speak to the Hero-King like that!" Lucina challenged. She had vowed to avenge any slight to her predecessor's legacy, even if he was right next to her. She unsheathed Falchion and brandished it in front of her. "Have at thee!"

At the sight of the sword, Wario laughed 'Waaah!" and kicked his bike into high gear. He sped away, clouds of exhaust billowing behind him.

"Come back here, you coward!" Lucina yelled as she ran after him.

Marth and Toon Link stood and watched the pair disappear over the hill, Lucina yelling about the Hero-King's greatness all the while.

Marth scratched the back of his head.

"I've got my work cut out for me with her, don't I?" he sighed.

Toon Link just grinned up at him.

 **Endnotes**

 **Introducing Team Grandpa Marth!**

 **I admit, I only got through a third of Shadow Dragon before life got in the way, but Marth seems like a pretty cool guy. I have finished Awakening though, so here's everyone's favorite princess with the most unfortunate birthday.**

 **Toon Link stop falling what is wrong with you.**


	14. Lucas

**I do not own anything by Nintendo.**

Lucas

The sun was _finally_ beginning to set as Toon Link approached the beach.

Everyone he had met so far, minus Ganondorf, had been quite friendly. He'd had plenty of fun experiences with them too. Yoshi had let him ride on his back and Mario had showed off some of his powerups. He'd gone fishing with Villager, taken a ride in Fox's Arwing, played fetch with the Duck Hunt duo, and disappointed Mr. Game and Watch with his inability to wall-merge. Little Mac had showed him a few boxing moves and he'd raced against Sonic with the Pegasus Boots (he'd lost terribly). Kirby had sucked him up immediately on meeting him, but fortunately Meta Knight had been there to tell the puffball to spit him out. And he'd given Falco, like, 20 Hyoi Pears.

Honestly, he was quite tired. It had been fun meeting everybody, but even seasoned adventurers can get tired after a long day. And this day had been exceptionally long. Luckily, the last one he had to meet was some kid called Lucas. He'd caught a glimpse of the boy earlier and he had seemed nice enough.

The young Hylian arrived at the meeting spot, but nobody was there. He waited, grateful he'd learned patience from sailing the Great Sea. He waited for about ten minutes before he decided to investigate. He hoped nothing bad had happened to the other boy. He trotted down to the beach, pulling out his sister's Telescope and scanned the area. He noticed a small figure near the edge of the beachhead, sitting in the sand.

The figure was crying.

Toon Link was immediately concerned and ran over.

At the sound of someone approaching, the boy looked up, startled. He quickly wiped his eyes on his striped shirt.

"O-oh!" he exclaimed and wiped his eyes harder. "I-I'm s-sorry. I didn't meet up with you. I…" he got quieter as he trailed off and looked down.

Toon Link sat down on the sand next to him, concern on his face. Lucas wiped his eyes again.

"I-I don't think I can talk about what I've been through right now," his whispering voice quivered. "E-everyone's been asking all day, and I just met N-Ness a-and…" he couldn't finish and broke into fresh new sobs.

Toon Link didn't know what to do. His heart ached for the boy. He wished he could find whatever had caused this grief and stab it many time. But that wouldn't help him now, so he put it on his to-do list for later. He could feel the Red in him practically begging for him to do something. He considered turning into the Four Sword Links to let Red handle the situation, but thought the sight of four copies of himself might freak the kid out too much. He didn't want him to faint or anything.

So he did the next best thing, something he never did, and leaned over and gave Lucas a big hug. Lucas flinched at the touch, but made no attempt to push him away. The young Hylian felt a sudden wave of sadness rush over him, causing him to think about some of the sadder moments of his adventures.

His sister being kidnapped right in front of him and being powerless to stop it.

Linebeck finally finding his courage only to be possessed by Bellum.

Desperately trying to get to Zelda before Vaati drained all her life force.

King Tuft lamenting over his daughter's fate.

Byrne getting destroyed right after he'd saved their lives.

Everything that had happened under the ocean.

He even reached into his memories and remembered the events of Termina and some of his older counterpart's exploits.

He had been through so much. The pressure of having to save the world at such a young age settled on him, and he began to cry as well.

The two boys held each other for a long time as a soft breeze flowed through the quiet air.

They finally ended the embrace, sniffling and wiping their eyes.

"T-thank you," Lucas hiccupped. He took a few deep breaths, calming himself.

"I-I'm usually able to keep it at bay. B-but today with everyone asking a-and then talking to Ness, it just sort of…flooded back." He paused and looked away. His voice grew quieter. "I ran away from him and hid. I hope he doesn't hate me."

Toon Link put his hand on his shoulder.

 _It's ok, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to_ , his face said. Then, grinning, he reached in his bag and pulled out a Joy Pendant. He tenderly put it around Lucas's neck.

"Hm? Oh-" Lucas started. He examined the gaudy necklace. "It's very, um, colorful?" he said searching for a compliment, but smiled despite himself.

Toon Link beamed at him.

"Thank you really," Lucas said, holding the pendant fondly. His voice was getting stronger.

The two boys turned their attention to the sunset fading over the waves. Stars began to come out, twinkling faintly in the dimming light. They each knew they had found a wonderful new friend they could count on.

 **Endnotes**

 **This chapter brought to you my Lucas Amiibo, Nut Bread.**

 **It still bugs me to this day that Link never hugged Aryll when he found her. Skyward Sword Link knows how to hug at least.**


	15. Finale

**I do not own anything by Nintendo.**

Finale

"There you are!" Ness yelled, startling the two blonds. He ran up to them as they stood up from the sand. "You guys were supposed to be back at the Mansion half an hour ago! We've been waiting for you to-" he stopped and his face grew worried. "Are you guys ok? Your eyes are all red."

Lucas and Toon Link looked at each other, then nodded at Ness.

"Look, Lucas, I'm really sorry about earlier," he said mournfully. "I saw how upset you were getting and I just kept talking. I didn't mean to make you run away." He kicked a small pebble in shame.

"It's alright," said Lucas. His voice had returned to full strength. "It was my fault too. I should've just told you what was wrong." He held out his hand good-naturedly. "Friends?"

"Duh!" Ness exclaimed as he eagerly grasped his hand. The two shared a PSI fueled handshake, complete with glittery sparks. They unclenched their hands and Ness grabbed Toon Link and pulled him into a noogie.

"You're our friend too!" he laughed as the Hylian squirmed under the teasing. Toon Link tried to wriggle out of the psychic's grasp, but he didn't really mind. Lucas watched them for a time before reminding them they had to head back. Ness released Too Link and the three boys hurried back to the Mansion.

"By the way Lucas, nice necklace," Ness smirked as they ran.

Lucas just smiled as he tucked the pendant under his shirt.

….

The three boys tried to slip into the throng of Smashers as nonchalantly as they could, but were immediately spotted by Master Hand.

"Where have you been?" he demanded. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

He immediately regretted his choice of words as simultaneous cries of 'Time to tip the scales!', 'Shulk time!', 'Witch time!', and 'Luigi time!' were heard. Master Hand sighed. Sometimes he wondered why he went through the trouble of bringing them to life at all.

But he persevered.

"Now," he said, "I hope you all had a pleasant day today. I can see many of you have already made some new friends." There were murmurs of agreement, and a happy 'Pika!' came from Samus' shoulder. Toon Link noticed Trey was nowhere to be seen, but all the Pokémon where there.

"I know many of you did not get to meet Ganondorf," Master Hand continued. "He had to be put in Trophy State for his behavior. That was a, uh, scheduling error on my part."

Toon Link looked over to where Link was standing with Marth and Ike. There were a few burn marks on his tunic, but a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Nevertheless," the hand said, "you'll be able to meet him at a later tim- date! I said date!" Several Smashers closed their mouths. "The Tournament starts in a few days, so I'd like you all to get as much rest as you can. Please head over to Crazy and fill out his form on your preferred roommates. No more than four to a room please, and good night." With that, he poofed out of the room.

There was a mad dash by the Smashers as they crowded around Crazy Hand. Marth, Ike, and Link grabbed Male Robin to prevent Roy from joining them. Pit was practically hyperventilating when Mega Man agreed to his offer, Dark Pit just scowled. Fox and Falco tried desperately to have Villager pick someone else, but the red shirted boy could not be swayed. Crazy tried to prevent Kirby, Yoshi, and Pac-Man from sharing a room until Meta Knight offered to oversee them.

Luckily for Toon Link, Ness, and Lucas, they were able to get their own room. Once all the arrangements were made by Crazy, they went upstairs to their room for their first sleepover. They planned all sorts of activities they were going to do once they got there. Lucas opened the door to the room and as soon as they entered they realized just how tired they were. Sure, everyone had gotten naps in when they met R.O.B and Mr. Game and Watch, but that wasn't enough sleep for anyone. They agreed to reschedule their plans for the next day, and headed for their beds.

Toon Link crawled into his bed and almost instantly fell asleep. Right before his eyes closed for the night, he thought how excited he was to have so many new friends. And two new best friends!

They were going to have so much fun together.

 **Endnote**

 **Fun Fact: Link used the bee he caught earlier in his fight with Ganondorf. It wasn't very helpful.**


	16. Epilogue Part 1

**I do not own anything by Nintendo.**

Epilogue Part 1

A large fire blazed in the campfire pit.

Toon Link put some marshmallow in his mouth.

The three young heroes had been enjoying their time together immensely. The Tournament had been a huge hit with audiences (the Hype Train never ends!), and the Smashers were giving it their all. The matches were safe and painless, and when you don't have to worry about getting mortally wounded, fighting could actually be fun. Aside from official Tournament matches, the Smashers were required to participate in various "entertaining" bouts: event matches, team battles, Smash Run, and the like. Even the super lame Smash Tour. Master Hand made sure to make their days as busy as possible to prevent any incidents. Even with all that, Ganondorf still spent most time outside his matches as a trophy for bad behavior.

Yes it was great fun, but it could still be tiring. So the three friends decided to take a few days off and rest. They decided they would like to go camping.

And despite having traversed their worlds by themselves and being perfectly capable of handling any danger, they still had to ask Master Hand for permission. He granted it, and the omnipotent hand insisted each one had to have a chaperone, just because he could.

Fortunately, Link, Marth, and Ike agreed to supervise them.

The six heroes had found a small clearing in a nearby forest, pitched their tents, and made space for a campfire. They were currently sitting on logs (chopped down by Link) and roasting their marshmallows over the fire (also started by Link). They were seated across from one another, the younger Smashers on one side and the older ones on the other. Lucas had brought a large bag of marshmallows to share. It was a good night for a campfire. And no campfire is complete without scary stories.

It was Lucas' turn to tell his story, but he wasn't a very good storyteller. He kept eating his marshmallow when he was telling it.

"So we were in the Chimera Laboratory (bite) an' we ha' to ge' ou' a ther'. (Chew) We hear' that the Ultimate Chimera had eshcaped and (swallow) we could hear the Pigmasks screaming and it roaring. It was so scary! And then I saw it!" He grabbed another marshmallow. "It was huge! It had an enormous mouth filled with teeth and it was coming straight for us!" He took a bite of his marshmallow.

"And then?" Marth prompted.

"It got turned off. A monkey I saved earlier pushed the power button on its back," Lucas shrugged and finished his marshmallow.

"That's it!?" Ness exclaimed. "That was a horrible story!" Lucas frowned at him.

"Yeah that was pretty bad Lucas," Ike said. He dropped a marshmallow into the fire, waited for it to burn, and took it back out. He put it on top of a growing pile of the crisp confections next to him.

Marth chuckled and leaned over where Wolf Link was dozing at his feet. He scratched one of the large wolf's ears, earning a growl from the Hylian. Link didn't feel like participating and had transformed, dozing and flicking his ear at interesting story parts.

Like his older counterpart, Toon Link had opted out of storytelling. Marth had banned any Tingle stories, and he didn't really feel like trying to top those, so he just listened instead. He had shrunk down to Minish size and was sitting on Ness's backpack, which was on the ground next to the psychic. Might as well have the softest seat if he could. Ezlo had been upset at the heat from the fire and had protested incessantly until Toon Link crammed the hat's mouth full of marshmallow. Even now, the Minish Cap was still angrily trying to spit out his gag.

"I'd like to see you tell a better one," Lucas challenged Ness.

Ness was about to begin his story when Ike stopped him.

Wait," Ike said. He grabbed a handful of the burned marshmallows and threw them hard into the dark trees.

"Hey!" the voice of Roy called back.

"You weren't invited, now go away!" Ike shouted. He threw another handful.

"You guys are so mean! This will take forever to get out of my hair!" Roy wailed as he ran back into the woods.

Marth sighed and Wolf Link made a laughing noise before yawning. Ike nodded at Ness to continue before he began licking his sticky hand.

Ness puffed out his chest and launched into his story.

"We still hadn't found the fourth member of our party," he began. "We were told to go to Summers to find him. We had to get this lady to make us some Magic Cake. I tried it and then wooooah!" He shot off a quick PK Flash. Ness had a flare for the dramatic. "Everything got all fuzzy and the colors got weird and the next thing I knew, I wasn't me but this other boy. But I was also me at the same time." He thought for a moment, frowning. Everyone stared at him. Even Wolf Link had sat up.

"So the not-me-but-me kid is a prince in a palace and I find out his name is Poo," he continued. Ike guffawed. "A guy tells him he has to complete his Mu Training on the mountaintop. He goes there and begins to meditate. A man comes out and tells him to come down, but Poo doesn't move. He keeps meditating, and everything gets really quiet." Ness lowered his voice. The others were straining to hear. "Soon a ghostly floating head appeared. It told him it was the spirit of his ancestors. To complete his training, he had to agree to let it break his legs. Poo agreed and the spirit broke his legs. Then the spirit asked if it could break his arms and feed them to the crows. Poo agreed and it tore off his arms. Then it asked if it could cut his ears off. Poo agreed and all sound stopped. Then it asked if it could steal his eyes. Poo agreed and everything went dark. Then it asked if it could steal his mind and all his feelings. Poo agreed and everything stopped. Poo was no more, they had taken everything from him, but he had passed his Mu Training."

The fire seemed to dim.

The group was silent and stared at one another. Even Ezlo had stopped moving.

"Um, ok…" started Marth, finally breaking the silence. "You boys know you're supposed to make up the stories right?"

"Did that really happen?" Lucas asked his fellow psychic.

"Yep," Ness said, clearly proud his tale had gone over so well. "But then he woke up or something and joined us in Summers." He frowned. "We never really talked about it." He shrugged.

"Whelp, I'm not going to sleep tonight," Ike said. He got up, threw the last of his marshmallows in the fire and walked toward his tent.

Wolf Link turned back to his Hylian form. He gave Ness a worried expression. _What a strange kid_ , his look said to Marth.

Marth scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Maybe next time we'll tell different types of stories," he said.

The two swordsmen turned and followed Ike back to their tent.

Toon Link had Ezlo return him to his normal height before putting the still fuming cap away. He joined his friends as they watched them leave.

When the older boys were in their tent for a few minutes, the young heroes broke into smiles.

"I can't believe that worked!" Ness exclaimed. The three exchanged high-fives.

"I'm just glad you told us that story earlier," said Lucas. "It's still really creepy."

Toon Link nodded in agreement.

"Eh it would've worked with your Tanetane Island story too. Link already knows all of his stories," Ness said, pointing at Toon Link. The young Hylian shrugged.

He used PK Fire on the campfire. Its flames grew brighter.

"Now we can really have some fun!"

 **Endnote**

 **Sorry Roy, but your boots look silly.**

 **Ness and Lucas especially enjoy the matches because there are no weird backgrounds happening all the time.**

 **Fun Fact: I wrote this chapter about marshmallows while eating a bag of marshmallows.**


	17. Epilogue Part 2

**I do not own anything by Nintendo.**

Epilogue Part 2

They decided to go explore the nearby forest. It was a new experience to go exploring without being attacked by any monsters and they wanted to take advantage of that. They would come back to the campsite of course, no sense in making the older Smashers worried. But they'd return when they were ready. There wasn't much moonlight, so Toon Link took out his Lantern and lit a path for them in the darkness. The air was still that night, so he took out the Wind Waker and conducted a small breeze. He always felt more comfortable when he knew where the wind was.

The young heroes wandered around the forest, admiring the scenery and enjoying each other's company. Every time they saw a group of mushrooms, Ness would incinerate it with PK Fire. He said they couldn't risk getting mushroomized or they'd never make it back to camp. Toon Link was sure the only Ramblin' Evil Mushrooms around were secure in the Magicant stage, but Ness had a vendetta against them, so he didn't try to intervene. He wished he could bring some of them back to Link, but he didn't know which ones were edible. He made a mental note to make his older counterpart teach him foraging.

They found a small creek and explored it for a while. Lucas found some frogs and chatted with them while Toon Link and Ness searched for hidden treasure. They'd hear rumors that Crazy had stolen his brother's entire sticker collection and stashed them all over the Mansion grounds. They looked all over the bank and the stream but came up empty. With nothing else to do, they devolved into splashing each other in the water. Thoroughly soaked, they made their way back to Lucas.

"Really?" he asked, giving them a disapproving look. As a response, Ness loudly announced he was bored. The small group pondered their next move. Toon Link used the Wind Waker to dry them off as they thought. Suddenly, Ness brightened.

"Ooh I know! Let's play b-" he was abruptly cut off by Lucas.

"Oh my gosh no! No more baseball! We've played it at least twenty times this week alone!"

Toon Link had to agree with Lucas. Ness could get a little obsessive over his favorite sport.

"Do you have any better ideas?" Ness grumbled. Lucas shook his head. Toon Link suggested they could look for rabbits, but Ness shot that idea down quickly. The group pondered some more. Ness brightened again.

"Hey Link," he said with a wicked grin. "I bet I can beat Blue in an arm wrestling match."

The challenge was immediately accepted. The Heroes of the Four Sword appeared, and a very determined Blue stepped forward. Lucas was baffled. After over a week of planning this outing, and that was all Ness wanted to do?

The group found a low, flat rock and gathered around the contestants.

"I want a clean match," said Lucas. He had decided to play referee.

The Eaglelander and the Hylian locked hands.

Ness and Blue stared each other down, evenly matched. Neither was going to budge. The other three Links were cheering for their brother, and appeared to have somehow borrowed pom-poms from their Triforce Hero counterparts.

All of the young heroes had been exceptionally active during their adventures. Being physically and mentally strong was just par for the course. But swinging a sword at everything that moves normally helps develop more arm strength than blasting mental energy from one's palms. Blue began to turn the bout in his favor and prepared to pin his opponent. The Links cheered louder.

But, you don't have psychic powers if you're not going to use them. Ness smirked and used Offense Up. He overpowered Blue and easily pinned his arm down. He declared himself the victor.

The young Hylians immediately began to protest. They bunched up and began yelling at Ness in incomprehensible grunts.

"You never _said_ I couldn't use PSI," he said.

Blue let his anger get the best of him and charged Ness, knocking him down. Green, Red, and Vio pounced on him as well, creating a multicolored dog pile. The Four Sword heroes _always_ ended up in one of those. Lucas tried to plead with everyone to stop, but no one was listening to him. At least he knew there wouldn't be any consequences for the fight. The No-Fighting-Outside-the-Tournament rule was still officially in place, but it was never enforced. Master Hand and Crazy always fell for the 'we were on our way to the training rooms for a friendly bout and we just didn't make it' excuse.

Ness, still under the effects of Offense Up, was able to push the four boys off. The Hylians, of course, landed in a tangled heap of themselves. Seeing an opportunity, Lucas fired PK Freeze at the Links, freezing them solid. The surprised Hylians grunted inside their block of ice. He really wished he'd learned that move during his adventure.

Lucas fired a PK Flash at Ness and was pleased it gave him the always-crying status effect.

"Hey no fair," Ness said. He knew it was useless to wipe his eyes, so he just lay on the ground, waterfalls streaming down his face.

"What you did wasn't fair and you know it," Lucas growled at him.

"It was four against one, how else was I supposed to win?" Ness said. He used Healing and cured himself, finally cleaning his face on his striped shirt. He got up and dusted himself off, straightening his cap.

Lucas groaned. He wondered why he even put up with the Eaglelander sometimes. Ness was a good kid, but he could be extremely hardheaded when he wanted to be.

Lucas turned to the frozen Hylians.

"I know he cheated, but pull yourself together," he said bitterly. He shot off a PK Fire and melted the ice.

In an instant, Toon Link stood before him, embarrassed but also very ticked off. Lucas could also sense some hurt under his anger.

During their time together, Toon Link had explained that it was hard for him to stay in control when his personalities were split. Especially when they had high emotions, which was most of the time, so he didn't use the form too often. Of course, Ness couldn't resist pushing the boy's buttons and setting them off. But he'd crossed a line with mentioning the Hylians inability to speak. Some things you just weren't allowed to make fun of. Ness' accent and Lucas' family tragedies were also off limits.

Lucas fixed the boys with a glare. He always found himself arbitrating with these two.

"Ness you took it too far and Link you overreacted. I'm tired of always breaking you guys up. Now both of you apologize," he said. He crackled some PSI on his fingertips for emphasis.

The psychic and swordsman looked at each other. Being on Lucas's bad side was definitely something you wanted to avoid.

Toon Link extended his hand and Ness took it. Ness opened his mouth to speak before he noticed the Golden Bracelets on the Hylian's wrists.

"No wai-!" he was cut off as Toon Link flung him over his shoulder. He landed on his back, dazed.

"I deserved that," he wheezed. He thought about how Toon Link only needed those bracelets for really heavy things. "Wait, are you calling me fat?"

Lucas sighed.

"Feel better now?" he asked wearily.

Toon Link crossed his arms and gave a satisfied huff. Ness laughed from his spot on the ground.

Lucas noticed it was starting to get lighter out and said they needed to get back. The three friends hurried back to the campsite, hoping to make it back before the older swordsmen noticed. But they were too late, and met with three annoyed glares. The whole way back, Marth lectured them about sneaking off and how there would be consequences when they got back to the Mansion. When they arrived, Marth took them straight to Master Hand. He assigned them the task of thoroughly cleaning the whole Mansion, without the aid of items or PSI.

…..

Toon Link was helping Lucas move a large couch back after sweeping under it. To make matters worse, Bowser was snoring sound asleep on top of it. He was getting tired of hearing the psychic complain about Ness. How it was his fault they were in this mess, how he had wanted to stay in the campsite and tell more stories, why did they always let Ness decide what to do, etc, etc, etc. The furniture was heavy enough as it was; his constant griping was just making it worse.

Speak of the devil, Ness strolled by carrying a basket piled high with clean laundry. He saw the two boys struggling with the couch and couldn't help but stop and watch.

"Heavy enough for ya?" he asked. Laughing, he started back down his path when Lucas stuck out his foot and tripped him. Ness fell with an 'oof!' Laundry flew all over the room, landing on the dirty floor and ruining all his hard work. Toon Link and Lucas hi-fived and laughed at his predicament, but they helped him pick everything back up. They even helped him rewash all the laundry. Even if they were upset with him for putting them in this situation, he was still their best friend. And best friends always helped each other out, no matter what.

 **Endnotes**

 **This is a chapter about best friends being jerks to each other.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this story and thanks for reading..:)**


End file.
